


The Witch's Stigma

by KatDumont12



Series: An uninterrupted eternity [1]
Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Chrisby, Family Drama, Friendship, Much anguish, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Period-Typical Racism, Redemption, Rubistina, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite - Freeform, alternative universe, anguish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatDumont12/pseuds/KatDumont12
Summary: Since the discovery of the multiverse machine, located in Winthrop Observatory, some of us wonder what would have happened if Christina failed, Tic survived and Leti drained the magic of her enemy in time. Everything would have changed, that's logical ...So, let's cross the threshold into the unknown and let yourself be surprised by this other extraordinary reality, where anything can be possible ...
Relationships: Atticus "Tic" Freeman/Letitia "Leti" Lewis, Christina/William, Montrose Freeman/Sammy, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite/William
Series: An uninterrupted eternity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139516
Comments: 21
Kudos: 48





	1. Over and over again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I explain briefly, as you may have already realized, I do not speak english, but please know that I am trying hard to learn. The thing is, I'm sick of there not enough RubyXChrsitina fans who speak Spanish, for that reason, I'm happy to read and translate your Fan Fics and now I want to share with you some that I have written in Spanish and translated into english and so I can know your opinion. I ask for your support so that you are not so hard on my poor english and if you have suggestions, I am open to reading them.

Christina is in the basement, concentrating on going over the components and steps of her immortality spell in detail, she is clear that failure is not an option. She is so immersed in her thoughts, that she does not notice Ruby's arrival, until the colored girl speaks to her, she is aware of the presence of the newcomer.

Ruby is interested in knowing what Christina does, for that reason, she pays close attention to each explanation of the white girl.

Christina teaches the basic principles of magic arriving, with great pride, to explain the secrets of the metamorphosis spell that she deciphered herself. The details include the use of parts of the body of the person who wishes to transform, therefore, the blue-eyed girl poured into William's blood, nails, hair, and blood of herself.

That revelation takes Ruby by surprise as it is what Letitia needs to complete the binding spell against Christina and save Atticus. She looks carefully at the bottle with the remnants of the metamorphosis spell, an act that the blue-eyed woman does not miss.

\- Something is wrong? -. Asks Christina interested in Ruby's distraction

\- No -. Ruby gives Christina an analytical glance. – I was just wondering when you got all of that from me -. The woman continues, referring to the nails, hair, and blood that Christina used to combine with Dell's blood. - And then I remembered.

The dark-skinned woman concludes, looking with a touch of flirtation at Christina, who immediately feels something ignite inside her, although she represses herself knowing that as a woman, Ruby will not allow herself to be touched, she presses her lips trying to drown his desires, however, when crossing his arm to take one of his notebooks, it is inevitable to feel a powerful electric shock throughout his body as he passed so close to Ruby's face.

\- You can amplify the elements in various ways for bigger spells. There’s an infinite number of combinations and an infinite number of ways they can be just slightly off -. Christina is concerned about that fact since she is not allowed to be wrong.

\- You’re worried your spell won’t work?

\- If my spell doesn’t work… I killed the last of my family for nothing -. A clear sign of shock appears on her face, a rare feeling in Christina

Family, a colossal word, which weighs atrociously on the shoulders of many people while for others it is a joy and a miracle.

\- Your spell’s going to work -. Ruby encourages her by looking at her with great care and integrity. – And you have me now

Those words make Christina not be able to bear the delirious desire she feels inside, she needs to kiss her, feel her, touch her, to be able to show her with fervent passion the immense love that she harbors for her, that powerful feeling that she had to suppress since she was a child because there was no one with whom share it, not even later by William. Because, despite her Machiavellian games, those words that "she had found magic where she believed it did not exist" are so true, since it awakened a part in her that she believed was forgotten.

Christina approaches Ruby's face with determination, who is waiting expectantly, for a moment the white-skinned girl doubts again, a genuine gesture of vulnerability appears on her face, she pleads and a silent plea for a little love and acceptance. The sincere longing is heard by Ruby, who walks the centimeters that separate them to kiss with great parsimony, a warm and lucid contact that culminates when Christina separates a little scared, when she sees that the dark-skinned woman is looking to continue kissing her, she can't help asking.

\- Have you ever…?

\- No, it is my first time -. Ruby greedily concludes by sealing Christina's lips with a more passionate touch filled with much desire.

After that kiss, they go up the basement stairs, holding hands, they pass the room in deathly silence, when entering the room their glances furtively meet, filled with the most sincere love, that simple act is the fuse that lights a huge blast of passion in Christina, who, in an act of complete lust, imprisons Ruby against the wall next to the entrance leaving the woman with brown eyes on her back, therefore, the blue-eyed woman begins to kiss her neck while her avid hands make their way without squeamish among the white fitted skirt looking for something to relieve the burning she feels.

Ruby feels the adrenaline rush, causing her a slight moan, she can feel Christina's hands boil between her thighs and a light bite on her neck rips her sanity. In a violent movement, the blue-eyed woman snatches the white jacket from her and goes to the crotch of her lover, while her other hand desperately searches for the closure of the skirt, while rubbing and pressing hard on the body in front of her.

In that torrid moment, Ruby reaches for Christina's hands trying to stop her at this rate it will only end up overwhelming her.

\- Aaaaah! … Chriiis! -. Trembling Ruby takes Christina's in her hands. – Relax…

\- I cannot -. Christina gasps against the back of Ruby's neck causing a delicious spasm. - I desire you ... so much

\- Just a moment -. The singer recites surrendered to her wishes.

Christina stops completely, releasing Ruby while breathing agitated, looks at her for a moment, going to kiss her slowly, but no matter how hard she tries, the passion she feels overflows.

Ruby separates from her, directing her to bed, they sit opposite each other looking at each other passionately, the dark-skinned woman go over the back of her hand on Christina's cheek, who lets herself be loved, then the feverish kisses return, only this time harmonious, touch after touch, the blue-eyed girl leans Ruby on the bed, letting her tenderly go over her body, while skillfully she gets rid of her clothes.

Christina straightens up, astride her beloved so she can look at her, causing Ruby to hallucinate with the exquisite whiteness of her skin, she appears to be perfect with the enigmatic mark of Cain on her stomach. It is, by all accounts, a seductive image and more so if it is accompanied by the intense gaze of the blue-eyed woman.

Without taking her eyes off her for a single moment, Christina finishes taking off Ruby's clothes to hug herself with great force, feeling her complete nudity, in that warm act they begin to rub their bodies, raising the adrenaline again. Meanwhile, her lips are desperately looking for each other with great vigor, while her hands trace paths in search of more pleasure. Christina breaks contact by directing her attention to Ruby's legs, which climb between small kisses, a long and adventurous path towards one of the greatest discoveries of the blue-eyed woman. When she arrives, she is devoted to attentions such as rhythmic caresses, kisses as if she wanted to eat an exotic fruit, licking, sucking every last drop of a mystical elixir.

Ruby gasps uncontrollably, she is unable to control her legs that are tense with force, in her sweet delirium agony announcing to the four winds the name of the person who is making her feel that wonderful trip. She tries with her hands to cling to the blonde's hair, but the intrusion of her lover's fingers into her vagina makes her stoop, while she enjoys a magical and vigorous swing that lifts her little by little until, she touches the universe itself, plagued of stars and a vibrant climax. After that, Christina goes to Ruby's breasts to kiss them very calmly, hoping that the short-haired woman will catch her breath.

After a few minutes, they love each other again, this time Ruby takes the initiative, led by Christina who knows quite well the most intimate secrets of her body, those corners that snatch uncontrolled sighs, the lustful rite that enchants her and the rhythm requires to take her to ecstasy.

The night goes to both touching each other as if nothing in this life matters more than loving each other in body and soul. When they finish, as best they can, they get into the tub together to take a comforting bath and when they go out, they go to sleep, while Ruby sings a beautiful song, which immerses Christina in a peaceful sleep.

Hours later Christina wakes suddenly, an idea has clouded her dreams, she thinks about it for a few moments and, determined to do what her reason dictates, she begins to speak:

\- Ruby I've been thinking that maybe not… no, I shouldn't… Ruby? -. She turns looking for the alluded in the circular bed, but the woman with short hair is not.

Christina stands up, puts on her black robe, and goes downstairs in search of Ruby. Upon reaching the ground floor, a strong throbbing in her heart surprises her when she notices the open basement door and the light on, a bad feeling invades her and after going down the stairs she finds Ruby, searching the chest of the metamorphosis potions. She immediately understands, the woman she loves is trying to betray her and that fills her with a supernatural anger, consequently, she attacks the woman and before she can do anything else ... she suddenly wakes up. Again, that dream, which is a reminder of that bloody night he lost everything.

The blue-eyed woman wakes up on a half-dirty cot, she is in a small room that barely has a toilet and a sink, she dresses in rags and the only reason she goes out to work every day is that, when she looks in the mirror, she sees that last trip with Tic and the others to Ardham while usurping Ruby. That song they were singing is the complete breakfast she needs for another day in the sewing workshop in Southside, Chicago.

Her life has become a boring routine, working nine hours a day behind a sewing machine, coming home with a half-empty stomach, and cursing herself for being so vile. She wants death more than anything else, yet she is so cowardly that she cannot commit suicide. Cry in complete solitude and dream over and over again of that night where he lost everything. She will wait for the weekend so that on her day off she goes to seek forgiveness from Ruby and the others, she has tried so many times, but is unable to even get to the Freeman house.

Over and over the same dream haunts her, however, over and over again that memory in the car gives her little desire to live.

That night when everything went to shit, Christina's immortality spell did not work because for a millisecond, she doubted her intention to kill Tic, and even though it cut her cousin's veins, it was useless.

Fortunately, Leti arrived in time to stab Christina with the ceremonial sword, and the blonde realized her failure; thus, she was able to recite the "Mark of Cain" in time to revive Atticus before he died.

Then the things went even more twisted, Christina being saved on her with the invulnerability spell from the wound that Leti inflicted, and the wrongly done ritual caused what Hippolyta called, black hole.

Christina tried to flee along with the inhabitants of Ardham, but Atticus stopped her. When the black hole was going to absorb everyone, Ji-ah saved them with his nine tails. That gave Leti time to find the counterspell. The three of them recited hard the words to close the hole, and after almost dying in the attempt, they achieved their mission.

Christina tried to flee again, but Leti cast a terrible spell on her that broke the Mark of Cain and brought her down. Now that Leti knew Adam's language, it was easy for her to find a powerful spell to destroy Christina's invulnerability.

Atticus lifted the blonde and wrapped an arm around her neck, squeezing tightly while holding the woman's arm with his free hand. The man brought the blonde's limb to his mouth, biting hard until his teeth dug in, causing sharp pain and a wound from which blood gushed out. Young Freeman drank the blood of Christina, who screamed furious curses and tried to get away. With the blonde's blood inside Atticus, the Freemans completed the connection to begin the spell.

Leti and Atticus recited the binding spell; however, Tic refused to die because he did not want his beloved to carry the weight of his death.

The family Freeman planned to take advantage of the fact that Christina would bleed Atticus to death so that they could do the binding spell, but when the white witch failed and revived Tic, the dilemma was who would now kill Atticus to complement the charm. Plus, the young Freeman wanted to meet and raise his son. For that reason, the spell failed.

After a few minutes of intense ritual, Christina felt weak, and the force with which Atticus was squeezing her neck was suffocating her.

Leti believed she had succeeded and made fun of Christina, not knowing that magic had only abandoned the blonde and not all white people as they had planned.

After releasing Christina, Atticus debated between killing her or leaving her alive; however, Leti beat her to force her to reveal Ruby's location.

Tic and Leti went to William's house with Christina. They went down to the basement finding William and Ruby in a comatose state, the pregnant woman forced the blue-eyed woman to say the words for the invulnerability spell and after reciting them in the unconscious people, both woke up.

Ruby gave Christina a tremendous punch, uttering a hatred that seemed unreal, while Leti investigated the distance feeling relieved because if she had fought in the tower with the real Ruby she would have fainted, like the blonde, with the first blow.

William was not very kind to the blue-eyed either as he cast out her of his house, despite being in a coma, he listened and found out about everything, for that reason, he was furious.

Thus, Christina is alone, in a deplorable state, living by inertia and with the mark of Atticus's teeth on her left arm. Plus, she hopes in vain to regain everything she once had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for getting here, if you liked the chapter, don't forget to give like and comment.  
> If you speak Spanish and are interested in reading this Fanfic in its original language, you can find the link in my Tublr profile (katdumont12).


	2. Light and shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again and thank you for joining me in this chapter, where we will see that even though Christina tries to redeem herself, her sins still bring her more problems, many problems that seem like an infinite storm...

Three years have passed since Atticus managed to survive Christina's spell, now he's the baseball coach for a Southside youth team. Leti continues with her refuge in the Winthrop house, now known as the Freeman house, in addition to being a photographer at social events. Ruby, however, takes care of the administration and care of the shelter, which is now more of a kindergarten type with so many children of which the short-haired woman is a babysitter. Montrose found work in a factory and lives with Sammy, still in hiding for fear of retaliation. Ji-ah, meanwhile, is a nurse at the first hospital on Southside, which opened two years ago.

The adventures continue for Tic and Leti, at times they both leave for days to solve some strange case related to the Lodge of the Sons of Adam, although in others they travel in the multiverse machine to help Dee with her missions. Yes, the young woman is an explorer of worlds, just like the protagonist of her comic, regarding the latter, she is one of the best sellers in the United States.

Christina for her part continues in her misery until one day she can't take it anymore, she gathers up her courage and goes to the Freeman house in search of Ruby, upon arrival she prostrates herself in front of the fence, looking towards the residence trying to make an aside your fear. For the occasion, she manages to borrow a clean dress, high heels that someone threw half-worn, and spent part of her salary on an aesthetic to have her hair and makeup done.

Inside Leti looks with contempt at Christina get ready with a bat in case she dares to come to her porch, however, she sees Ruby leave in a rage, she watches them argue and after a while, the blonde begins to cry, while her pleas for forgiveness they are ignored by the sister who returns inside the house.

Ruby barely closes the door, she leans against it with great regret, she finds it so difficult to see her and hear her voice that it seems she is going to collapse, it hurts so much what Christina did to her and what she herself did.

\- Are you okay Ruby? -. Leti approaches her taking her hands watching her sister squeeze her eyes to avoid crying.

\- Yes, Tic must know this, she can't be here, you threatened her.

\- He knows but says that while she stays away from the door...

\- Ruby, please, open the door -. Christina insists, going to knock on the door. - We have to talk, please listen to me, please.

Ruby stares at the door, her mouth twisting in anguish as Leti rolls her eyes.

\- Mom, who is it? -. Little George comes closer when he hears the loud knocks that have awakened him from his nap.

\- Nobody, love, let's go back with the others -. Ruby carries the child, arriving at one of the rooms on the ground floor where about ten children take their midday nap.

Leti, seeing her son and sister enter the room, opens the door with a bang.

\- Please is ...

\- Get out, Christina -. Leti interrupts the blonde with a gesture of few friends. - We forgive your life, but we will never forgive your actions, so get out your stinky ass off my porch.

Leti tries to close, but Christina, in an agile movement, prevents the door from closing by placing both hands on the door.

\- I kept my promise not to hurt you, I also healed Atticus, I know I did wrong, but I need you to forgive me ...

\- Get off my porch or I'll let go of the Shoggoth -. Leti interrupts her pissed off.

Christina looks at Leti painfully to turn around to leave.

\- I know all this shit is an attempt to manipulate us again, we know you -. Leti is scathing and slams the door.

The blue-eyed girl listens with a shattered soul all her false hopes of getting Ruby back have gone overboard. What else could go wrong? Perhaps a strong storm will make her realize that there are things much worse than her own.

Christina walks head down in the heavy rain, after passing some shops, she begins to cry, her tears are barely visible because of the incessant flood, when she reaches an alley, she is pulled hard towards it, falling to the floor. Instantly she looks up to find the figure of a stout man, she carries an umbrella that hides her face; however, a large lightning bolt reveals the identity of her attacker.

The man lifts Christina like a sack of feathers, hits her hard against the wall, dropping the umbrella and another flash of lightning lets his victim see her angry face.

\- I warned you that if you approached my family, I would kill you -. Atticus threatens Christina by throwing her to the ground and immediately draws a pistol pointing the barrel in Christina's direction.

The woman smiles mockingly, so much misery seems like a good joke in bad taste, at this point that seems to have no return, there is only one thing left to do. She stands up reaching Tic, suddenly she takes the barrel of the gun, surprising the man, and places it on her forehead, pressing hard.

\- Come on kill me! -. Cristina challenges Atticus, both look at each other angrily. - I deserve it, end my misery at once, you don't see it, there is nothing I can live for, I caused the death of my father, I have no magic, no money, I almost killed you and worst of all, Ruby hates me. Come on shoot!

Tic is full of anger; however, he cannot fire his gun no matter how hard he tries; something inside him dictates that it is worse punishment for her to continue with her useless life.

\- I'm not going to do it, but if you keep showing up at my house, I'll release the Shoggoth -. Tic puts away his weapon, raises the umbrella, and leaves.

Christina watches him go while looking at him with a hint of haughtiness and mockery. The next point that Christina visits are Sammy's bar. Maybe if she pays her the rest of her salary, he may tell her things about Ruby. She just needs someone who knows the singer to tell her if she's okay and may deliver her a few words in her name.

Inside, Montrose almost kicks her out if not for Sammy stopping him just time.

\- Hey Montrose! Let her be a customer. This place is open to all.

\- Thank you -. Christina thanks, watching with mistrust as Tic's father walks away from her going inside the bar.

\- Okay, calm down. What can I serve you? -. Sammy looks concerned at the deplorable condition of the woman who comes soaked.

\- What can I buy with this currency? -. Christina takes half a penny out of her purse, which is not enough for anything.

\- You know what, I'll serve you a glass of water in exchange for a smile. Sammy is condescending to Cristina's financial situation. - What do you say?

\- Thanks -. Christina tries to smile, but as much as she wants to, she lets out a twisted grimace that scares Sammy.

\- Well, you will have to practice, come on entering.

\- Sammy! -. Christina stops the bartender. - The truth is that I have more money, but I want to use it with you, tell me what do you know about Ruby, Leti, Tic and little George? And I'll give it all to you.

\- Things don't work like that. If I could tell you something I would, but I can't. Montrose told me what you did -. Sammy enters the bar followed by Christina.

\- So why are you nice to me? -. Christina interrogates him when she sees him return to the counter with a glass of water.

\- You're my client until you finish that glass of water or spend all your money.

Christina thanks Sammy, drinking the liquid at Montrose's angry gaze. After finishing her glass of water, she leaves the bar, but not before giving Sammy a forced smile that he corresponds. Montrose goes after her, intending to make sure that she does not go in the direction of his son's house and, noticing that she is going to the poor suburbs of Southside, enters again calmly.

Christina walks in the sad and heartbroken rain, almost to reach her small apartment a group of men surrounds her, shouting for her money. The woman tries to continue her way; however, they block her path and throw her to the ground. One of them smashes her face on the ground causing a wound on her forehead that leaves her daze.

The men begin to grope her in search of money, while Christina tries to defend herself by trying to kick them, just then the black sky lights up with a bolt of powerful lightning, and immediately a tremendous blow knocks down one of the attackers. The second to fall does not know who hit him, and the other two fight with the attacker, who is tall, well-built, and in a very elegant gray suit. He kicks, blocks, and punches with his right hand to knock another down. One more, he lifts it on his shoulder, smashing it with great force on the floor to finish it with a kick to the face.

\- Get out! -. Roars the portentous male voice as he pulls out a gun from his clothes.

Christina is surprised to see the group of men running away; she stands up, looking closely at her savior, noticing William in the middle of the black and stormy night.

\- Christina, I've been looking for you everywhere. I thought you had died -. William takes off his jacket refined by placing it on Christina's shoulders.

\- Really? What are you looking for from me? You ran me from your house, worse still, why did it take you so long? We live in the same city -. She rebukes the man by removing the jacket and returning it to its owner.

\- Wait, don't do this -. William tries to stop her. - It is serious, I have looked for you, but I never imagined that you would live in a place as stinking and horrible as this.

\- Where did you want me to go? after I lost everything -. Christina gets exasperated standing up to the blond, who could very well be her lost twin.

\- I don't know, Ardham? Christina, if I've looked for you, it's because I need you.

\- What do you need from me? -. The woman curls just hearing that.

\- I need my colleague, my confidant, and my lover; you have already forgotten the discoveries we made, the endless nights we were together, our games, everything that we were excited to achieve together with magic -. William explains, looking greedily at Christina.

\- I no longer have magic -. The latter causes anger and a lot of sadness in the blonde, since taking away the magic was like removing her heart.

\- Maybe there is a way to get it back.

\- Which? -. Those simple words light up Christina's eyes.

\- I do not know yet, but we will find out because together we are the perfect team -. William concludes by extending his hand, looking at her with great enthusiasm.

Christina looks at William, analyzing his words. He is her mentor and an extraordinary wizard and scientist; she knows him, she knows that together they will achieve anything. Determined, she takes the man's hand to leave together. As soon as they arrive at the blond's house, the blue-eyed woman feels a turnaround in her whole being; since that place has hundreds of memories of small moments with Ruby that over time became love. The woman goes to the room to take a bath after leaving the man takes her by surprise kissing her with great anxiety, she lets betake herself, flooded with doubts and mixed feelings besides repress.

William is a man faithful to the label of the fifty’s movie hunk, handsome, gallant, chivalrous, funny, attentive, helpful, and a unique lover, so it is not at all a secret that that night the blue-eyed and he spend a torrid night of passion and much lust.

That night is the first of many in which Christina stops dreaming about Ruby because William has given her a reason to smile and this is that he has promised to return her magic to her and integrate her into the Lodge of the children of Adam. Those who have refused to accept the woman, have been exposed to be reduced by Leti and Tic, who have perfected the spell to remove the magic.

Their Christina mornings have ceased to be an ordeal to become fun with William's events. Then they head to the lodge's new secret lair where the blue-eyed woman teaches magic to her members, an action she fully enjoys as you continue your experiments.

In the afternoon, they return home, they go down to the basement to investigate together a method to return the magic to Christina. At night they begin their sexual games until late at night and then sleep; however, act after act, the blue-eyed woman does not can avoid three in bed, William, herself, and the inevitable shadow of Ruby that at times makes the blond disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puff ... after the storm comes the calm, or so they say. As Christina loves toxic relationships, we'll see how this all ends, in the meantime don't forget to comment, and we'll see you in the next chapter.


	3. A deal with the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for joining me in this new chapter. I know that you have any doubts about the misery in which Christina lives question, that in later chapters you will know the truth. In the meantime, enjoy this new chapter, as things are going to get out of control ...

One night, William takes Christina to a luxury restaurant, so much glamor gives the blue-eyed back her pride for what she was before, that quiet intensity that characterized her so much and that passion for power and learning.

\- I was debating this afternoon with the associates, and I managed to convince them to accept you, not only as a mentor but also as an official member -. William comments with his refined demeanor and serenity.

\- Re-really -. That takes Christina by surprise, who almost spits out the wine.

\- Yes! They want you to take the initiation ritual as soon as possible -. William insists, glaring at Christina with great expectation.

\- How? and the fact that I am a woman -. Christina doesn't believe what she hears.

\- About that ... they want proof that you are ... worthy and capable as a man -. The man, loyal to etiquette, speaks with measure, trying not to upset his interlocutor.

\- What do they want me to do? -. Christina is offended; however, it is her only chance.

William looks at Christina carefully, approaches her, whispering some words, and separates from her intending to see what her reaction is to such a request.

\- I must…?

\- Come on Christina -. William interrupts her when he sees the woman's gesture of indecision. - This is what you always wanted, and it is now within your reach besides ... you are not alone you have me, and I am going to help you.

The blond takes Christina's hand, squeezing it slightly to stand up and kiss her with great parsimony. When the woman breaks contact, she pales as the mission she must fulfill crosses her mind.

\- Ok, I will do it -. Christina decides while looking at William with a slight smile.

\- Well, tomorrow I will notify the members, and the weekend you will be part of the Lodge of the Sons of Adam -. William concludes by raising his glass of wine with a gesture of pride.

After eating and several drinks, William and Christina return to their house. The blond barely entering pulls the blue-eyed girl by the waist, kissing her with great ease. A completely frantic kiss, which makes the woman sigh, and in her delirium, she lets out Ruby's name in a whisper, something the man barely notices.

\- William no wait -. The woman dislodges the blond's grip, gently pushing him away from her.

\- What happens? -. The man is surprised. It's the first time he rejects it.

\- Not tonight -. Christina evades the look of William and passes by.

\- Why? -. William does not accept the rejection without an explanation and stops Christina with more questions.

\- I'm on my days -. Christina responds without interest, barely pausing for a moment.

\- That has never been an obstacle -. William replies without understanding anything. He knows something is wrong with her.

\- I know, I just need to rest, do you mind if we go to sleep? -. Christina takes a breath trying not to lose her patience and turns with a fake smile to see the man.

\- Ok, let's go

William walks towards Christina taking her by the hand, leading her to the bedroom, helps her undress, hands her nightgown, and lays her down with great affection, sheltering her as if she were a little girl. Then he takes off his clothes, lying down next to her hugging her.

Christina feels the warmth of William, but as much as she tries to feel something for all this that the blond does, she simply does not care. The shadow of Ruby in the middle of the two is almost tangible that Christina can see his face.

The next morning Christina has breakfast pretending to be spirited; however, try as she might, it seems that the grief of yesteryear has returned to cloud her life. She knows that the morning is fresh, with a soft smell, calm… damn it is beautiful! However, for her, it is just one more day, one more burden. Her mission has revived old ghosts, and that makes her miserable again.

After class, instead of heading home, Christina continues by, goes in the blue convertible sports car, stops in front of the Freeman house. Without getting off, she looks towards the house with her typical intensity. This for a few minutes watching when a figure can see behind the curtains. She doesn't need to be a fortune teller to know that she is Ruby, so instinctively, she smiles, then turns the key and starts to go at high speed.

Cristina drives aimlessly for a few hours to get back home. William is already in place, he tells him the details of his mission, they go down to the basement discussing spells and potions, they read and reread the photographs on Titus' pages to barely make the odd advance, nothing, in particular, just guesses in the air.

The next afternoon, Christina goes to Sammy's bar, asks for a whiskey, and in the distance, she notices Montrose angry at his presence, so she manages to give him a mocking smile that angers the man, who tries to go towards the woman; but Sammy stops him, by standing right in the middle.

Montrose turns around, returning to his seat while shouting offensive words into the air and cursing Christina, who tries not to scoff. Sammy shoots Montrose a murderous look into the distance and goes to the other side of the counter.

\- Wow, you have improved your look -. Sammy tells Christina, noticing the elegant fitted blue dress as he serves her a double whiskey.

\- It's nothing, I just bathed -. She speaks mockingly, having a gulp of her drink while watching in the distance how Montrose makes tremendous courage. - Well, thanks, here you go, keep the change.

\- I'm sorry you go -. Sammy looks happily at the hundred-dollar bill, lamenting that he won't see more all day. - Now that you have a lot of money, but ...

\- It doesn't matter. I'm happy because I'm going to see Ruby and the others -. Christina mockingly confesses, already standing. This is all just a game to her.

\- What?! you can't go, what do you want? more problems -. Sammy gets excited, trying to jump the counter to stop her.

Christina leaves the bar throwing a mocking laugh at Montrose, who tries to run towards her, but once again Sammy stops him. Inside, Tic's father runs to the phone to call his son. The prey took the bait.

Christina walks down the street happy. When she leaves the center of Southside behind, Atticus appears in front of her, annoyed.

\- Christina is good to see you bathed, but your very presence sucks -. Atticus is scathing at Christina's sly smile.

\- Cousin let's leave the rancor behind. We were never enemies. For what reason commence now -. Christina earns a mocking laugh from Tic for her "hilarious" comment.

\- I know what a harpy and a witch you are. I know, if we let our guard down a bit, you'll kill us all, so leave your fucking theater…

Atticus approaches her, intending to intimidate her; however, she is unfazed by giving him a challenging look. The two glared at each other, and immediately afterward, a van arrives from where a dozen hooded men get out, who beat Tic, put a sack on his head, and put him in the vehicle to start at full speed. Christina turns around looking for witnesses, smiling as she makes sure there is no one on the street. The woman loves when her plans turn out perfectly.

Christina walks down the street until William arrives in his car, gets on, and he starts at full speed towards the lair of the Lodge of the Sons of Adam to arrive at the same time as the van.

In the Lodge installations, when the hooded men try to lower Atticus, he tries to defend himself by throwing kicks and punches despite being outnumbered and covered in his face, he gives a lot of battle. One of the men approaches, taking a syringe with a liquid from his jacket.

\- Catch him! -. The guy yells, approaching.

When they hold Tic for a moment, the man injects him, causing Atticus to faint. The men celebrate, before the meticulous look of Christina that analyzes everything, and on the other hand, William is happy.

The men leave as they have a new mission, the next phase of Christina's plan.

William grabs Tic by the wrist pulling him hard towards the interior of the building, where the members of the lodge are waiting impatiently. When they see Christina and William enter, they applaud them, then they go to help the blond to take Atticus to one of the rooms to prepare him since he will be bled to death and the blood will serve to maximize the magic of the associates. This to snatch the book of names from Letitia and finally take away the magic from her and hers. William takes the opportunity to ask Christina to comply with the next phase of the plan, which is to bring Leti, something that will not be difficult if he tells her that Tic is in danger.

Atticus wakes up an hour later, is in the middle of a circle full of symbols surrounded by at least twenty members of the Lodge of the Sons of Adam, among which William stands out.

\- Today with the sacrifice of Atticus, the sacred “Book of Names” and magic will once again be ours alone -. William proclaims proudly while raising his hands to heaven, to the applause of those present.

William approaches Tic with a dagger, places it on the chest of the ex-soldier who huffs angrily. Those present see how the blond lifts the dagger and buries it hard in Atticus's stomach, who complains in pain. The blue-eyed man is cruel to his victim by stabbing him several times, hug him so that the stabs are deeper.

Meanwhile, the members of the lodge begin to pray a spell while drops of blood fall on the floor.

\- Your turn -. William straightens up with bloody hands and cuts Tic's bonds.

At that moment, the blond man hands the dagger to Atticus, who receives it in his right hand, throwing himself hard on one of the members, cutting his throat. Everyone has been surprised; while they look at William's bloody hands from where the blood flows and the ex-soldier only have stained clothes.

Outside in the parking lot, the mercenaries have returned as Christina's plan has failed. When William and Tic arrive at the parking lot, they surprise the hooded men; Tic throws the knife, hitting a man in the chest who falls almost dead, causing a burst of bullets against them, so they hide between the cars.

The mercenaries move to surround Tic and William, although they do not see the arrival of a black beast with hundreds of eyes, claws, and a fanged snout that leaps from behind one of the cars. The shoggoth slays the mercenaries one by one, in a feast of guts and blood. On the other hand, in the middle of the massacre, William manages to approach one of the men to lift him and smash his head on the floor.

\- Damn spawn, this is for what you did to me, you thought I would not recognize your voice -. William crashes him back to the ground, causing a severe concussion.

The man barely sees how the face of his attacker is disfigured to become unconscious.

The shoggoth after finishing his work and being congratulated by Atticus, runs outside, losing himself in the dark.

\- Aaargh! … -. William complains as he feels a sharp tug on his back.

\- William, what's up? -. Atticus is concerned when he sees how his accomplice's body moves abnormally.

A racist offense is heard, Atticus sees one of the mercenaries get up; while he continues to offend him and shoots, over and over again, hitting William's chest, who has interposed. The dark-skinned young man runs to disarm the attacker and knock him out. When he returns with William, he sees how the blond completely falls apart, revealing Christina between blood and pieces of skin.

Atticus is stunned by what he's seen. It is the first time he's seen Christina's metamorphosis. Leti told him how the blonde was sometimes a man and usurped Ruby, but he did not imagine that seeing that is incredible.

Christina bleeds profusely in the chest very close to the heart, while Tic takes off the ritual tunic to place it on the woman, pressing both wounds; however, her life escapes her.

Atticus is internally debated on what to do. If he lets her die, he will have one less problem, but she has just saved his life twice. Without wasting time, he begins to recite a healing spell that he learned from the Book of Names.

\- No, Tic let me die, it's the best -. Christina whispers with great effort, interrupting the man.

Tic looks at her with great shock; that way of acting is not Christina Braithwhite's at all. For some reason, which at that moment he does not understand, he took pity on her, leaning down to whisper something in her ear, and immediately afterward, the blue-eyed woman burst into tears.

The ex-military man recites the healing spell, saving the blonde's life and get out of the place, leaving Christina in an ordeal of emotions, tears, and much pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope the chapter has been to your liking. The million-dollar question, what did Tic say to Christina? that left her so affected. Well, if you want to find out, see you in the next chapter.


	4. The endless odyssey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always envisioned Christina and Tic as allies against evil, a combination powerful in magic and strong in the physique. I hoped that at some point, they would ally; however, the end screwed up everything. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, where we will find out what Atticus said to Christina.

Atticus arrives at the Freeman house after walking for many hours, when he sees Leti, hug her with great strength and kiss her with love.

  * George? -. Atticus asks excitedly.
  * Have you seen the time? It's after three in the morning, where have you been? And… your shirt? -. Leti asks, concerned as she checks it inch by inch, looking for injury.
  * Many things happened, come sit down -. Tic takes his wife into the living room to sit together on a couch.



Tic tells him what happened in great detail. At times Leti feels the firm conviction of running off in search of Christina to kill her, but upon hearing that she has saved him, again, she thinks about it for a moment.

\- You should have seen her, take those bullets for me, she didn't think about it for a minute, she just jumped -. Tic is still surprised by what the blonde did.

\- You shouldn't have told her -. Leti pales when she learns that her husband revealed “the secret”.

\- Why not? She has the right to know, besides, as much as I hate her, I don't like to see her like that, mired in her misery.

\- She chose that way -. Leti's sister appears furious from the shadows.

\- Ruby? -. Tic flinches in surprise, standing up from his seat in dismay.

\- How long have you been listening to us? -. Leti asks, overwhelmed with her sister's nosy attitude.

\- Enough to know that "Mr. Largemouth" cannot keep a secret -. Ruby's anger is palpable in her words and look. Pissed off, she turns to leave the room.

\- Ruby wait, we have to talk -. Tic tries to reason with her, but it's impossible.

\- No, I'm outta here -. The singer speaks harshly, making her way to the bedroom to pack her bags.

Christina returns to her tiny apartment in the poor suburbs of Southside, now she has another goal in mind, a very powerful one. When it dawns, she will try to get her old job back, has not been to work for at least a month. First, she arrives at the office of the owner of the sewing workshop, a dark-skinned man.

\- Sorry to have absented me, it happens that I had a personal problem -. Christina tells him with a calm gesture. - If you allow me, I would like to return.

\- I guess it must have been very serious. Tic mentioned something and asked me to give you another chance -. The man analyzes while noticing a different attitude in Christina, something has changed.

\- Do you know Mr. Freeman? -. The blonde is surprised. Tic has helped her again.

\- Yes, he's my friend and my son's coach

\- So, can I go back? -. The blonde did not imagine that getting her job back would be so easy.

\- Sure, tomorrow you can start -. The excited man concludes.

\- Thank you, boss -. Christina is about to leave, however. - Excuse me! -. The blonde catches the attention of her boss. - If you are not busy, I would like to present to you some of my proposals to improve the workshop, of course with all due respect.

\- Go ahead. You have ten minutes. The man is not very convinced, although he has a few minutes before his breakfast arrives.

Christina smiles, is lucky that her boss is not like her father, the typical male oppressor of women. Braithwhite, with the spirit of living renewed, shows him a notebook with her notes on how to improve processes in the workshop, save time, resources and produce more. The man is surprised and asks him to work with his engineers to carry out his ideas.

William manages to escape his confinement, since the day they left the room where Atticus was a prisoner and arrived at the parking lot for the blond to farewell Christina, she took the opportunity to drug him with the same substance they used on Tic. Then she slipped, as she could, the man's body into a dumpster and left it there.

He is furious and plots his revenge with great malice. The problem is not killing her, he can do it with his eyes closed, what he wants is to see her suffer and that she shed tears of regret. The question is how you can do something like that to a woman who doesn't care about anything in life because she has nothing.

In a month, the workshop works faster and produces more, while Christina has risen to a supervisor, with a higher salary and more benefits, everything is improving little by little, although her department does not change it. Still, she buys a chair and table.

On the weekend, she takes a small backpack with a change of clothes, a couple of pieces of bread, a used bottle of water, and a map. She wears loose and austere clothes for her long journey. She goes to the only bus stop in Southside, takes a truck that takes her south beyond Chicago, passes the countryside while looking out at the landscape with her cold countenance, several men who sit next to her try to talk to her; however, she frightens them with her eyes.

After traveling for six hours by bus, she gets up from her place to go talk to the driver.

\- Excuse me, sir. Do you know of a bus that takes me to Springfield? -. Asks Christina checking her itinerary.

\- Not today miss, the next bus leaves at noon tomorrow, you will have to spend the night in the following town -. The man barely pays attention to her as he is concentrating on his work.

Christina thanks the driver and returns to her seat. When they get to the following town, she gets off the bus. In that place, she looks for a refuge where she can spend the night, but that place is very poor and closed that no one dares to host her, so she has no choice but to leave. Someone shows her the way to Springfield, and she sets out on foot.

She walks for hours and hours until a black truck stops to give her a ride; however, the driver tries to steal her in consequence, she is forced to jump out of the moving vehicle.

When she falls to the ground, stares up at the sky, half-stunned by the blow, her legs hurt from walking so much, she is thirsty, hungry, and the sun is unbearable. She lies there for a few minutes recovering her strength and immediately gets up with the firm conviction of reaching her destination that same day. Even if she arrives on her knees or crawling, nothing is going to stop her.

She returns to the road looking at her map, orients herself, and begins to walk with her gaze fixed on her objective, the night comes, and the brightness of the moon makes the growing pain in her feet bearable. In the distance, she sees a house, she gathers her strength and runs to look at the lot number in the mailbox, the instant she looks at it, begins to cry, she has succeeded and has reached her destination. She sees the door of the house, noticing a light on, and takes out a clock from her bag, viewing that it is 8 pm. It is still early.

She stands by the mailbox thinking about what she will do now and what she will say to Ruby until a sports car speeds past her scaring her, which convinces her to move on. She ascends the porch stairs, standing in front of the door, takes a deep breath, and knocking on the door. After a while, a dark-skinned and stocky man opens the door for her.

\- Good evening, sir ... Marvin Baptiste, right? -. Christina smiles when she sees, in the man, a slight resemblance to Ruby.

\- Who asks? -. The man immediately worries because a white woman, with dirty and emaciated clothes, is looking for him.

\- I'm Christina, Ruby's friend. I have come from Chicago to visit her -. The woman answers with great determination.

\- How did you get here? Where is your car? -. Marvin does not believe in those words and looks for some indication that he gives credibility.

\- I've been walking since I don't know where -. Solve Christina proud of her feat painful.

\- I'm sorry, but I don't know those people -. Marvin tells with mistrust, closing the door. Nothing she has said makes sense.

\- Please, don't close me, I pray you to let me wait inside for Ruby -. Christina despairs, worried that she will have to deal with Ruby's another stubborn brother.

Marvin ignores her, going to mark his sister Leti. Maybe she knows something and gets him out of doubt. On the other end of the line, Tic informs him that it is true, the woman is a “friend” of Ruby, and he must be gentle because they are very close.

The man left his house, seeing Christina sitting on the porch stairs. She has fallen asleep from exhaustion.

\- Excuse me, miss -. Marvin wakes her up by touching her shoulder. - Go ahead, excuse my brusqueness yet these days it is difficult to trust a stranger and more if she is...

\- White -. Christina interrupts him, thinking about the reason that has made Marvin change his mind.

\- You don't take it the wrong way -. Marvin is careful with his words as he fears that Ruby will get angry at him if it makes her friend uncomfortable.

\- Don't worry. You are not the first or the last to shun me because of the color of my skin.

\- I can offer you something to eat or water

\- Yes, please! -. Christina smiles happily only hearing the word "food"

Inside the house, Marvin interrogates Christina, but she doesn't go too deep. She only tells him that she met Ruby at Sammy's bar. The man tells her wherever she will sleep that night, the location of the bathroom, and Ruby soon arrives. She went for a drive.

Christina takes the opportunity to a take bath and changes clothes, a loose one with green pants and a sky-blue blouse. When she leaves the room ready, she hears that Ruby has returned and is very angry. Something inside her remembers the arguments they had and how her voice was so loud that she could feel it resonate loudly within her heart.

\- Ruby -. Christina comes out of the shadows of a corridor with her firm and cold gesture, her heart leaps with emotion when she sees the woman in a skirt suit, fitted red and black combination.

That call causes an alteration in Ruby that gives a slight start and automatically takes a step to the side.

\- Christina, what that fuck are you doing here? -. Ruby is out of her mind with the blonde's presence.

\- Hey Ruby! that language, there is a child present -. Marvin tells his sister who, trembles at the mention of the infant.

Christina discerns with great surprise that behind Ruby is the figure of a child, hidden behind the petticoats who, barely showing a small eye and curly locks.

\- Marvin takes the boy to play outside -. Ruby takes a deep breath tries to calm herself as she glares at her brother.

\- I do not understand, what comes on if Tic told me that they are close ...

\- Fuck, that largemouth, yet he going to hear me when I see him -. Rudy gets angrier and imagines herself hanging Tic from the highest tree in Southside in revenge.

Marvin takes the little boy by the hand, leading him outside before Christina's curious gaze. She has seen the infant, who has dark brown curly hair and brown skin, no doubt those blue eyes give him away, no matter how impossible it seems the little boy is her son. That fills her with great pride, another first on her list, and she didn't even plan it.

\- What is his name? -. Christina asks proudly.

\- You don't mind, why did you come? to regain your magic, try to kill me again or someone in my family, what do you want? -. Ruby is scathing with her words. This time, she won't let Christina manipulate her.

\- I should be the angry one -. Christina begins walking towards Ruby with determination, her expression cold and a palpable intensity in her words. - The one who blasphemes your name every second, curses your existence every day because you betrayed me, just when I showed myself to you as I am, you decided to stab me in the back.

\- Family is first -. Ruby doesn't back down, stiffens her gesture holding Christina's intense gaze.

\- Exactly, that's why I'm here -. The blonde stops less than a meter from Ruby, changing her gesture to a more intense one. - I no longer care about magic or immortality or the book of names. I wish with all my being and with my wildest ambition to recover my family.

\- You have no family, killed them, you forget it, your mother, your father, Tic, me -. Ruby blurts out, scathing.

Christina feels the words burn inside her; however, she cannot collapse now, enough of the poor white woman who lost everything when they wrested the magic from her.

\- No Ruby. You and our son are my whole family. I most than anyone in this world saw for you when everyone turned their back on you. Yes, I made mistakes; nonetheless, I corrected them one by one; Tic is alive, just like you. My father and mother were collateral damage without remedy -. Christina is still in her same haughty, intense and determined pose. - I fulfilled all my promises, and I never lied to you; I believed in you, in your eyes tired from so much fighting for injustices, in your words full of so much passion that the world seemed to be another. You don't see me. I'm here because I want to be with you. I don't know what else to do to repay for my crimes. I would do everything but get away from you or our son.

\- You lie -. Ruby's words break hearing Christina claim her son with such passion.

\- You, better than anyone, can verify that I am not lying. I have always kept my word. Always. If I am here today, it is to promise you that I will do whatever it takes to be with you, and you know well that I always keep my promises.

Ruby is speechless, looking at her with a firm face, meditating that intense discourse, which does not sound like Christina but in William's style until something outside demands her attention. Both women leave the house looking like a blue sports car, starts at full speed and in the grass, wounded in the arm by a gunshot, Marvin.

\- He caught to the child, a white man in a suit -. Marvin points to the taillights of the driving car.

Those words burst Ruby, who splits into tears. Meanwhile, Christina feels a stab as painful as a dagger in her chest, instantly looks to the side at Marvin's car, slaps her tears away, and looks at the dark-skinned woman, who is squatting near to her brother.

\- The keys -. Christina demands severely.

Ruby throws that object at him, ceases to cry, gets up, and looking determinedly at Christina.

\- Bring our son. I'll take care of my brother -. Ruby demands vigorously and sees satisfied how Christina responds with a slight smile.

\- Call Tic. If I'm not mistaken, the person in charge is William, and he goes to Ardham to the altar where Leti took away my powers -. The blue-eyed woman analyzes while looking intently at Ruby.

\- Christina… if I discover that this is your plan to recover your magic, there will be no corner on this earth where you are safe, I promise you -. Ruby threatens her, sensing that something is wrong with Christina's arrival and William's meddling.

That threat ices Christina's blood, but it is not something that surprises her. She is fascinated by how demanding, challenging, and strong Ruby is, so instead of feeling threatened, she perceives it as a twisted motivation.

\- How is your son also of that woman? I don't understand -. Marvin asks unclear while walking helped by his sister.

\- You better not think or, your brain will burn out -. Ruby's response is rough.

Christina starts at full speed in Marvin's car. She has seen which way William has gone, must catch up with him as soon as possible and prevent them from reaching Ardham. That place where she lost her magic, but at the same time where it resides, every corner of the ruins has residues of her great power. Where would so much magic go? Impossible to destroy or erase it, so it is scattered all over that place. William seeks to concentrate the magic to contain it within the little boy, and through a sacrifice to drain it to bring to life Titus, the grandmaster, and wizard. He will return greatness to the lodge of the sons of Adam, deliver back to the world his order, and his darkest secrets of magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, happy holidays. Thanks for reading and until the next chapter.


	5. The rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading on. In today's chapter, we will see if Tic and Leti arrive at Ardhan in time to save Ruby and Christina's son.

William spied on Christina for days; almost instantly, he knew that something was up to the blonde because her attitude gave her away. When he saw the woman go on a long journey, he followed her at a safe distance not to be seen. Along the way, William was surprised by the tenacity with which Christina clung to continue her journey despite the inclement weather; then he deduced, what the blonde was trying to achieve was the most important thing in her life.

When Christina stopped by the mailbox, William studied at her from a distance, he noticed that the blonde looked weak, with her gaunt face and her slim figure; for a moment, he saw her so insignificant that he imagined running over her to end his misery; however, he held back because knew that what was inside that house was the most important thing, in life for Christina and he was going to take it away from her. For that reason, William sped past in his sports car so as not to be seen, stopped later, and got as close as possible, undetected.

An hour later, the man was surprised to see that Ruby was leading a child into the house by the hand, and after connecting the dots, he understood what was happening. The child and the woman were the reasons why Christina acted that way.

For an instant, William was repulsed at understanding, how this child had been conceived and decisively rejected the idea that perhaps the infant was his son. Convinced, the blond concluded that the little boy was only Christina's son; therefore, the infant becomes his object of revenge.

Cautious, William went to get his sports car, when he passed in front of the house, Marvin and the boy were playing. He got out of the car pretending to be lost and being close to Ruby's brother he shot him and at the same time held the boy to take him away. At first, the child would not stop crying, and after several minutes, William convinced the infant that it was a game.

After several minutes of chasing, they arrive at the Bideford woods. William disappears into the undergrowth, though it is only an illusion; therefore, Christina continues without deviating from the road. When she is about to enter the bridge, where Ardham's entrance is, a pair of Shoggoths attacks her, knocking her off the road destroying her car.

Tic and Leti come several kilometers behind; when they arrive at the bridge, they get off Woody and cross the entrance, turning aside between the bushes so as not to attract William's attention.

Meanwhile, William has taken the little one to what remains of the altar where Christina lost her magic. The child believes that it is a game of catching so he follows the man without fear or suspicion.

\- Catch you -. The child tells him in front of the metal structure where the people of Ardham tied Tic on the equinox, long ago.

\- Very well, I congratulate you, how about an award -. William pulls out a popsicle.

The infant sees his gift with joy, so he directs his hand to take it; however, William imprisons the little boy's wrist, pulling him with force to rest him on the metal structure and tie him to the object. Afterward, he pulls out from her clothes the notes that he and Christina made about the spell.

At first, the spell consisted of using the blood of an heir with powers of the Braithwhite legacy to concentrate the magic in his body, and then the carrier could transfer it to an individual of the same lineage. An impossible spell until Ruby's son appeared; however, William modified the spell to revive Titus.

William cuts one of the child's palms with a dagger, causing the infant to cry. With the blood, he bathes the contents of a jar with salt, with which he makes a circle along with various symbols to prevent someone from entering it.

The man takes off his jacket, shirt, and the "Mark of Cain" to mark his body with the dagger with various symbols from which blood flows. Immediately he places himself in front of the child and begins to recite a spell.

In the forest, Christina's encounter with the shoggoth has not turned out well, her wrist dislocates, and her forehead lacerated, although, she survived thanks to her intelligence and knowledge about the creatures.

Tic and Leti, meanwhile, arrive just in time to try to save the infant, however, they can't cross the barrier conjured by William. Not even the spells conjured by Leti manage to penetrate the magic circle.

The blond continues to cast the spell, causing a type of white mist to rise in the air that flashes, while the child cries inconsolably, begging for help and his mother.

Leti thinks of a spell that could serve her, in all this time she has memorized dozens of spells, so there must be one that helps her break the barrier.

\- Leti, hurry up! -. Tic screams in despair, he needs to save his nephew, as he sees how the white mist forms a ring around the infant.

\- Maybe if we use a ...

Letitia is interrupted by the intrusion of Christina, who without thinking twice throws herself into the circle. She is lucky that she does not have magic and immediately advances to William.

The man receives her with a tremendous attack of energy to the chest, driving her towards the floor, which causes Tic to become enraged, throwing himself against the barrier with great force, causing it to rebound directly to the ground.

\- What can you do without your powerful magic? -. William scoffs, stretches his hand towards the ring, and takes some of the mist blowing it towards Christina, who instinctively shifts.

The white mist is the magic obtained from Christina, which has caused a hole in the ground when it was thrown by William. That gives the blond an idea, who begins to throw the mist in the direction of Tic and Leti, who try to dodge them.

\- Idiots don't move! You don't see that I want to kill them! -. William yells at the top of his lungs. - You! How can you help them? They are our enemies.

\- No William. Those you call " idiots " are my family -. Christina sentences firmly with intensity, getting up to narrowly avoid the mist.

Christina takes the opportunity to throw herself with all her might on William, getting him out of the circle. At that moment, the woman clings to the man's body and try to prevent him from standing up, an issue that is not possible due to her slender figure, this causes the blond man, to pick her up like a feather and drop her violently on the ground, causing in the woman, some bruises.

Tic is the one who manages to prevent William from crossing the circle by holding a fistfight, which allows Leti to reach Atticus. The two of them surround the white-skinned man while reciting the spell to take away the magic.

Christina takes the opportunity to rescue her son, so she crosses the white mist and unties the infant by lowering him from the metal structure, but when trying to take him away, the little boy is scared and running in the direction of the forest. The blonde tries to go after him, but when she turns quickly, she suffers a slight tear that prevents her from continuing.

Tic and Leti continue with the restraining spell. Little by little, the magic leaves William, and the magic circle descends until there is nothing left. The ring has also disappeared, in this way, the couple has frustrated the blond's plans, who is knocked out by Atticus.

\- Where are Christina and the child? -. Leti asks her husband while looking for them with his eyes.

\- No idea, but that doesn't sound good at all.

The man expresses concern about the typical maniacal yell of “Tekeli-li! Tekeli-li! " of the shoggoths.

\- Cannot be! -. Leti panics when she sees Christina surrounded by a group of Shoggoths.

Atticus runs to Christina, and as he approaches, he notices the infant clinging to the woman's leg, scared to death. Tic keeps running, reciting a few words to summon his dark Shoggoth.

Christina stands between the monsters and the infant; despite the circumstances, she does not lose her calm, stays there with her cold gaze. The creatures continue to approach dangerously; however, something in the environment makes them stop, a very particular smell that they know perfectly, a very familiar stench of blood. One of them comes up smelling Christina and then lets out a roar that encourages everyone to retreat. Still, the blonde is known among the monsters. Perhaps it is a very convenient stroke of luck; however, it must not be forgotten that she experimented with these beasts, achieving mass production in the belly of cows and many times even matching her genetic material with that of the Shoggoths.

Atticus stops reciting the summoning spell and walks over to where the child and the woman are.

Christina tries to get closer to the infant, who is so afraid that he recoils through tears, begging not to be hurt. That causes a huge conflict in the blonde, so she stops very worriedly. She never expected her own son to fear her.

\- Uncle! -. The little boy gets up to run into the arms of his familiar, still crying.

\- Everything it's OK -. Tic tries to calm the inconsolable infant. - Hey Chris! Look at me, everything is fine.

Christina erases her face of sorrow upon hearing the infant's name. She is surprised that despite everything she did, Ruby has named the child after her.

Atticus recites a healing spell healing the wound of little Christian, who stops crying and smiles when he sees his aunt Letitia arrive, and enthusiastic runs to hug her. The woman lifts the infant into her arms, hugs him tenderly, and it is inevitable for her to see a hint of sadness in Christina's eyes.

\- Let's go back to Springfield. Ruby must be worried. Atticus tells Leti and Christina while trying to heal the latter; however, the woman gets away before the ex-military recites the spell and begins to walk limping towards the bridge.

\- Leave her will be fine -. Leti tells him and takes her husband by the hand, walking next to him, not very far from Christina.

The little boy is still in Leti's arms, and after a few minutes, he falls asleep, so Atticus carries him to help his wife.

\- You heard her. She told us that we are her family -. Leti whispers to Tic as they continue their way.

\- Yes, I heard her, it is surprising -. Atticus is excited by Christina's words.

\- I find it so hard to believe; she called us family, unbelievable -. Leti is uncertain. No matter how beautiful the blonde's words sound, she cannot lower her guard.

When they arrive at Woody, Christina has a hard time setting foot in the car, since the last time she did it, she was usurping Ruby. For a long time, the image of that moment had become a symbol to motivate herself to continue living.

Around three o'clock in the morning, Woody arrives at Marvin's house, Leti and Tic with the child in their arms, get out of the car except for Christina, who remains in that place, pensive with a gesture between anger and sadness, although for the Freemans it is normal. The typical quiet intensity of the blonde.

Ruby opens them, hugs her sister and Tic, and holds her son, who is still asleep.

\- Why didn't Christina get off? -. Leti asks, seeing the blonde in that place looking at nothing.

\- Leave her, between fewer lump more space -. Ruby comments nonchalantly, taking your child to the room to lay him down.

Ruby returns to the living room where Leti and Tic are sitting, waiting for her, and they tell her in detail what happened. While the couple recounts what happened, the woman in front of them pales at times and becomes enraged just hearing what William did to her son.

\- The most surprising thing was when Christina called us "her family" and launched herself against William to get him out of the circle -. Leti reasons shocked.

\- So, this wasn't a plan for both of us? -. Ruby continues with her doubts. She needs to have all the information to be able to make the right decision.

\- I doubt it. It doesn't make sense, she wanted to protect us. Tic mentions fascinated -. Right, Leti?

\- I don't know Tic, I have my doubts, although I am glad that Chris is afraid of her -. Leti analyzes the situation, fears for her sister and nephew.

\- Why is he afraid of her? -. Ruby asks confused.

\- Maybe some trauma from what happened with William -. Tic also analyzing the situation.

Ruby views toward the direction where Woody is with her face full of concern, and then she looks towards the bedroom where her son rests, passes confused spit, and gets up from the sofa to go to the car.

\- By the way, you can sleep in the next room -. Ruby tells them before closing the door after leaving the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone. See you next year for more adventures.


	6. One step forward ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello and Happy New Year, everyone. In the chapter, there are several revelations about many of the doubts that exist around the story, so watch out, and what will Ruby do? Will she forgive Christina?

The day Ruby woke up from her coma, the first thing she felt was a tremendous pang in her heart, a deep pain. She connected the dots and inferred that all this time, she was only part of the backup plan for Christina's vile objects. Ruby was always the plan B and the disposable fat friend. But that was only a part because she betrayed the blonde and was not able to help her sister as she was once again interrupted.

When Ruby saw Christina subdued by Atticus, she knew immediately that the blonde had failed, and her pain turned to fury. She adjusted the white sheet, got out of bed, and led, angrily towards the blue-eyed woman. When she had her in front, she was surprised to see her with a gesture of arrogance, almost of mockery, and that pissed off the singer in a way that she released a tremendous punch in the face that left her unconscious.

When William woke up, he wasn't very nice to Christina, much less Ruby and the others. He practically ousted them all and that meant a hard blow for the singer because she had fallen in love with the white guy and she felt that he corresponded to her, a big lie, it was always Christina, and now he only uttered racist insults.

Days later, William allowed Ruby to collect her things, on the condition that they never see each other again; therefore, the day the singer went for her belongings, the blond was away from home. Ruby took the opportunity to take Christina's notes; after all, they belong to her since the blonde promised to teach her magic. She also took the vials with the metamorphosis potion to prevent William from getting rid of them.

After a pair of months, everything gradually returned to normal. Ruby returned to the Freeman house and, with the arrival of more young couples of color, the neighborhood soon became more cheerful and friendly.

Ruby's life improved, her performances in bars and parties began to give her notoriety in Northside; however, Ruby's health began to deteriorate, weakness, dizziness, nausea, and a lot of sleep. The singer started to believe that, it was the consequence of having entered a comatose state or worse, a curse placed by Christina for betraying her. One night when she was going to work, she passed out in the middle of the room. Leti got scared, and Tic carried her to a sofa to lay her down. Ji-ah came down to check her, and after a while, her expression of concern turned into a big smile, something that those present noticed immediately, especially Ruby, who had just woken up.

\- What's up? What did that damn witch do to me? What's funny? -. Ruby was bewildered, thought that this was because of some curse from Christina.

\- I don't think she did this ... you're pregnant -. Ji-ah sentenced excited.

Ruby immediately paled, it was a colossal bucket of cold water, while Atticus smiled excitedly and his smile faded when he saw Leti's disconcerted expression.

\- Dammit! What did you do, Ruby? -. Leti was shocked. She couldn't believe what was happening, knew that sometimes Christina could transform into a man, but not that her sister was involved in that way with the blue-eyed woman. - What a mess you've got yourself into.

Ruby was not reacting, was distracted, analyzing how something like this could happen. At this point, who sired that baby? Christina or William? As soon as that doubt arose in her brain, the subconscious, she gave her a desperate cry, resolving that there was no reason to ask; the person responsible was Christina, there was no doubt.

\- Leti, what is it? -. Tic didn't understand his wife's shock.

\- Christina ... sometimes she could transform into a man, into the fucking racist William -. Leti explained worriedly.

Atticus and Ji-ah looked at Ruby in surprise, not knowing what to say. Tic tried to analyze the situation; however, with his little experience with magic could understand little.

\- How the fuck could you be fooled? -. Leti reproach worried. - What the hell are you going to do now? How are you going to tell that child that his father is a white man? Who is not going to love him, and worst of all, he's a racist.

\- That's my fucking problem! I will know what to do, I am not and will not be the only woman to raise a child alone, and by the way, this baby has no father -. Ruby replied sternly, leaving the living room, leaving everyone confused.

After that confusion, everyone agreed to support Ruby no matter what and was convinced, whoever the father of that creature was, nothing would change because now he was part of the family. Over time, they began to love him, as they loved Leti's baby, who was born at the end of winter and just entered June; Christian came into the world. The baby surprised the Freeman family again as his blue eyes were the same as Christina's.

Ruby to prevent someone from the Lodge of the Sons of Adam from feeling the presence of her son and marked him with the same spell that Atticus' ancestors hid from their own. In this way, the little boy spent the first years of her happy life with her mother, uncles, and George, her best friend and cousin.

Although it was not entirely simple, Ruby had to leave her performances and search for another job, which was very difficult since she had no one to leave her son with. Instead of helping her sister, Leti left George, Tic was already a coach, Hippolyta was traveling, and Ji-ah sometimes helped her, but, with the opening of the Southside Hospital, the Asian woman got a permanent job.

Over time, Ruby realized that she was not the only one suffering from this problem, and that gave her an idea; open a Child care, which paid him enough to cover the bills. Another "dilemma" was that the boy kept asking her about her father's whereabouts, and Ruby was blunt in telling her that she did not have a father, although that did not convince Chris.

Chris saw Atticus as a paternal figure, although Ruby always reminded him that he had no father; even so, the ex-military man cared for and played with the infant as one of his children.

Once, when Ruby returned with little Chris from a walk, she saw Christina in the distance and instantly turned pale. Overwhelmed, she searched for a place to hide, quickly veered down a street, and minutes later, arrived at the Freeman house. Angry, she led her son into the room and looked for George's father.

\- Tic, what the hell is Christina doing near the house? I assumed you threatened her -. Ruby scold the man as soon as he entered the room.

\- Yes, we did, but while she doesn't approach the door that does what she wants -. Tic barely told him because he was distracted by some books.

\- If she sees Chris, you know what she'll try to do -. Ruby insists and aggressively closes the book Tic was reading.

\- Come on, Ruby ¡Take it easy! -. Leti arrived with her sister and tried to appease her.

\- Seriously?! I know her, and I know she's desperate to get her magic back, that's why she comes -. Ruby was pissed off, although deep down that rush of emotions she felt when she saw the blue-eyed woman; was playing a trick on her by not knowing how to control herself.

\- Okay, I'm going to go find her, but next time you'll be the one to talk to her, you haven't thought about it, maybe she is looking for you -. Tic sentenced, pulling a gun out of a drawer, leaving Ruby stunned with that crazy conjecture.

\- What are you doing? I wish, you to talk to her, not kill her -. Ruby reacted instantly, concerned when she saw Tic's firearm.

Leti just rolled her eyes annoyed, that attitude of love and hate from Ruby towards Christina was overwhelming her since it was not the only thing her sister did. The first months she cried until she was depressed and then cursed her even in her dreams.

\- I already thought about it. We better get rid of her. Problem solved -. Tic commented sternly, and seeing Ruby's face of horror, he concluded mockingly. - I'm just kidding. I'm going to scare her.

A month later, Ruby entrusted the children to Leti while she was going out for a moment; however, as soon as she crossed the grille, she found herself face to face with Christina. For a moment, they were both silent, only looking at each other. On the one hand, the color woman was furious while the blue-eyed looked at her pleadingly.

The argument took place seconds later. Both women were cruel with their words; however, Christina felt the weight of her loneliness and the need for forgiveness so much that she could not bear it and began to cry. For a moment, Ruby hesitated, though she left the other woman there alone with her pain. When the singer closed the house's door, a turn in her heart made her cry, it hurt her to see her in such a pitiful state, but she could not succumb to her, because that could only be a trick to deceive her again.

Days later, little George fell ill with a terrible fever, and he was taken to Southside Hospital. In that place, Tic, Ruby, and Chris were waiting at the reception for Leti to come with good news. After several minutes Ruby got desperate and walked around the place, leading her son by the hand. Attentively, she saw informational posters on the walls until she came to a small obelisk that commemorated the founders of the place, and in that place, in big letters, she managed to read the name of the person who donated millions of dollars for the construction. Shocked, she spelled the last name and called Tic.

\- You already read -. Ruby pointed out to Atticus the last name that caught her attention.

\- Yes, Clarissa Braithwhite -. Atticus explained, interested and surprised. - She was the mother of Christina and died more than twenty years ago.

\- So? -. Ruby was shocked at that revelation.

\- Yes, Christina did, although I don't know why she used her mother's name -. Atticus analyzes, looking thoughtfully at Clarissa Braithwhite's name carved into the obelisk. - it's strange. She gave up one of her privileges to help someone else, I guess, or maybe she was scammed. Tic shrugged and lifted Chris into her arms to throw him into the air.

\- I don’t think so -. Ruby muttered in shock as she watched her son laugh.

George recovered by the afternoon of the following day, so he returned home to his parents. When the boy saw little Chris, he ran to hug him and together they went to play marbles in the backyard.

\- Hey Ruby! -. Leti entered the kitchen, finding a cloud of black smoke, and the food was burning, while her sister looked at nothing.

\- What? -. As soon as the singer came out of her trance, she realized what was happening. - Damn the food! Leti why don't you turn it off.

\- Don't come with bullshit! You are the one who is cooking! -. Leti turned off the food while she thought about what was keeping her sister so distracted.

\- Yes, but you could turn it off before there were only coals to eat

\- That is from what you found out in the hospital, right -. Leti concluded. Remember that Tic told her about the discovery that Ruby and he made in the hospital.

\- What? no -. The singer pretended not to be understood.

\- Ruby, I don't know what happened between you, but Christina can't get back into your life. Don't forget that she used you and almost killed us all.

Leti saw her sister look away in shock. Leti knew that, despite the years, Ruby still loved her, but the price for the blonde to return was great, especially if she tried again to do the immortality spell or regain her magic.

\- Don't forget what Titus tried to do to Hanna's baby -. Leti took her by the shoulders, calling to Ruby's attention. - Christina is equal to or worse than that man and will not hesitate to manipulate you again to get what she wants most. Now you have so much more to lose, and you put everyone at risk, including George.

Ruby didn't say anything. She just started crying because she knew her sister was right. Ruby couldn't trust Christina anymore.

Almost a month later, Ruby woke up after midnight because she heard a noise downstairs and went to see what was going on. When she got to the room, she heard Tic telling Leti about a confrontation he had with the Sons of Adam, in which Christina was involved and how, Atticus when hearing her wish for death, told her about Chris's existence. Ruby was so enraged that, at dawn, she went with her son to Springfield, away from the blonde.

Luckily, Tic didn't stay quiet and warned Christina. He had already forgiven the blonde and wanted to help her. Teach her the true meaning of the word "family"

Ruby never imagined, that a month later, she would see Christina in front of her, as overweening as ever, that made her pale and shudder to see her so improved and beautiful. Without her realizing it, her heartbeat so hard that she reproached herself for being unable to hate Christina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this retrospective, I hope that Ruby is wise and makes a favorable decision in favor of her son and family; however, we will know that in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and until next time.


	7. … And two steps back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Christina talk about the past to try to resolve old grudges. Will their love be enough to defeat the monstrous shadow of betrayal?

After rescuing Chris, Tic, Leti, and Christina return to Marvin's house. Indoors Ruby is waiting for them. After the singer hears what happened, a big dilemma remains unsolved for that reason, she leaves the house in quest of the blue-eyed woman, who is outside.

Ruby walks over to the car at times, she feels her legs buckle, yet she can't just ignore the tremendous problem in front of her. When she reaches the vehicle, she sees Christina sitting in the back with her gaze fixed ahead with a cold and intense face. She realizes that the other woman is not paying attention to her, she goes to the other side of the car and opening the door to enter. She is calm, with doubts, but is ready to listen to the blonde, however, for several minutes her only remains silent.

\- I always wondered why you choose your family over me, and now I get it -. The blue-eyed woman speaks in a serene tone, after a long time.

\- I'm glad that you finally care about something else other than yourself, although ... -. Ruby pauses look at Christina, who is still staring straight ahead. - I should have tried to make you see reason and convince you not to did the spell.

\- Ja… as if you could, besides, I failed. Now I don't care about any of that anymore.

Once again, silence reigns for almost a minute.

\- I guess I deserve my own son to fear me. I'm still a monster -. Christina sighs with regret, just thinking that.

\- You're right. You deserve it -. Ruby tells her with a weird sneer.

\- What? -. Christina is shocked by the resolution and finally sees Ruby.

\- Look at you. You look like shit, blood on the hands and face. Ripped and dirty clothes would even I would scare. Ruby comments with a flirtatious smile and takes Christina's hands in hers.

Ruby recites a spell in Adam's language while still looking at Christina, who is shocked by what is happening. After the spell, the blonde's wounds vanish. At this, the blue-eyed woman looks at her healed hands, arms, and legs, completely surprised.

\- You know magic. Extraordinary! -. Christina exclaims exalted and is very happy that Ruby has learned magic.

\- I learned from the best -. Ruby adds proudly.

\- Leti -. Christina grunts as she remembers that her efforts to keep Ruby out of her conflict with Tic and the others fell apart because of Letitia.

\- No, you -. Ruby gives the blonde a simple smile that tickles her stomach.

\- How?

\- Your notes, I took them all -. Ruby's response causes a relieved laugh from the blue-eyed woman.

\- I'm glad -. Christina remembers, that when she returned to the Hyde Park mansion in the quest for her notes, she didn't even find the strongbox. William, in a fit of rage, destroyed everything. - Excellent! I congratulate you. It makes me happy to know that you learned magic.

For a moment, Christina is lost in Ruby's gaze, though, needs to continue talking according to what she planned to get her love back.

\- The truth is that you are the most important thing to me, for a long time -. The blonde confesses calmly and looks intensely at Ruby.

\- Ja, liar! I was always your plan B, and you don't know how angry I am. You used me, and you lied so blatantly -. Ruby reproaches Christina and changes her face to one full of fury.

\- You weren't loyal to me either. You seduced me to steal me. Betrayed me! -. The blonde is not intimidated and answers with the same courage.

\- I'm sorry, but it was your chance to understand why I acted like this, the price of your actions, and for a fucking moment, put you in our skin.

Christina begins to laugh at Ruby for the irony of her last sentence, which causes the colored girl to get out of the car furious.

\- You are the one who does not understand. The enormous accomplishment that I would have reached and everything I would have done and discovered -. The blonde replies, opening the door to follow Ruby. - I would have shaped the world for you and would have given you everything you wanted.

\- All I wanted to do was go anywhere together and forget about your fucking selfish plans -. The woman of color turns around to glare at Christina, who passes saliva, worried.

Inside the house, Leti looks worriedly at what is happening, fears for her sister, so she watches, in case, she will have to intervene.

\- Did you expect me to quit my life's job? For practically nothing -. The blonde loses her patience for a moment and lets her hatred speak. After analyzing her words, she covers her mouth; though it is too late, the damage is already done. Ruby now looks at her, bereaved.

\- You'll never understand; it wasn't just about you or me. There was more at stake -. Ruby barely finishes speaking and turns around to go toward the house.

\- Of course, I understand, but I was mad. Ruby, I really want to fix things -. Christina is desperate. She needs a magic word to fix everything.

\- Too late -. Replicates Ruby, following her path with tears about to appear.

In the door, Leti appears with an unfriendly face and a baseball bat; something that makes Christina hesitate to follow Ruby.

\- Ruby, please! -. Christina begs without knowing that making her plans have failed.

\- No, this is over, it can no longer be fixed -. the singer sentence, stopping to look over her shoulder at the blonde, for an instant and enter the house.

Christina returns to the vehicle blowing through her nose, trying to calm her anger, since, in that state, she usually makes the worst decisions. Like that time, she lost everything.

In the morning, Christina wakes up surprised to find little Chris outside the car, who looks at him with great curiosity; therefore, she opens the door and observes the child.

\- Hello -. Christina greets the infant very cheerfully.

\- You are the woman of the monsters -. The child inquiries with great surprise, remembering the blonde. Chris's voice is childish and almost understandable.

\- They are my friends. Would you like to meet them? -. Christina's gesture looks like a little girl. So much happiness inflates his chest.

\- Not, what if they want to eat me -. It's Chris's innocent retort.

\- I promise they won't hurt you -. Christina manifests with intensity and enthusiasm.

Chris smiles happily at the idea of meeting those beasts, who almost ate him the night before. That simple gesture hugely encourages Christina.

\- Do you know how to play tag? -. It's the only thing the blonde can think of to continue the conversation.

\- Yes, my cousin George and I play all the time, although later we end up fighting -. Chris analyzes smiling. Despite his tender age, he is a very bright child as he has matured quickly in all aspects. Thanks to Ruby's discipline and teachings. - Do you want to play?

\- Of course! -. It's Christina's upbeat and fun response that almost flies off Woody.

Ruby wakes up half an hour later, looks to her side, noticing the absence of her son, a matter that startles her when she imagines, in the first instance, that Christina has stolen the infant. For that reason, she leaves her bedroom in her nightgown to find Tic and Leti looking out the window, both with a big smile, something that makes the short-haired woman go with them.

The scene couldn't be more beautiful. Little Chris plays happily with Christina, who seems to be another person cheerful, jovial, and smiling, in the middle of a warm morning.

\- What, what ... what are they doing? -. Ruby is shocked at what is happening is so unreal to her eyes.

\- They're playing? -. Leti also does not give credence to what her eyes see.

\- Beautiful! The blood calls them -. Tic celebrates, although, to him, it is also rare; however, his experience as a father has taught him, that a son can change people, usually, for the better.

\- Bullshit! what if she steals him -. Ruby retorts furiously, feels like she can't trust Christina. - Go for him, Tic.

\- Who me? No! she is your son

\- Go Tic! -. Leti demands, exaggerating the situation.

Atticus leaves the house, but instead of bringing the child, he stays to play with them, something that makes both women angry; however, it is already a guarantee that Chris's uncle is outside.

After breakfast, before Tic, Leti, and Christina leave for Chicago, Marvin has a long and heated argument with the blonde about the car that the shoggoths destroyed. After a few minutes, they both agree that the blue-eyed woman will pay her the vehicle bill next weekend, something that will be a good opportunity for her to see her son again.

\- Here, Chris sends you this -. Leti throws a bag with something in it to Christina when they enter the car.

\- What is it?

\- Breakfast, as you can see, your son is very compassionate and shared -. Atticus answers proudly and starts the car.

Christina opens the bag to find a badly cut and burnt bread, something that appears to be an egg with shells and a plastic cup with a liquid that seems to be milk with something brown in color, as well as a strange smell. Christina arches her eyebrow looking in the mirror at Tic, who smirks.

\- He prepared it himself. Bon appetit! -. Tic scoffs, looking at Christina in the mirror.

The blonde tries to enjoy breakfast to the fullest; however, sometimes, she feels like vomiting, although she holds on because this is the most beautiful detail the people have had with her, simple but very significant.

William despite losing his magic, is still a rich man, a lover of life, a dreamer, and an adventurer; besides, being a frequent visitor to bars. On one of his escapades, he meets a woman with very exotic features, straight black hair, the owner of intoxicating beauty. He talks to her with great gallantry, fills her with flattery and beautiful words, so late at night he invites her to his house. In that place, Ji-ah closes the door of the mansion in Hyde Park because she has found his hundredth victim, the one who, by taking his life, will restore her humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this chapter, I hope you liked it and do not hate me for all the drama between Ruby and Christina. It is a long journey that almost reaches its sweet end.


	8. Friend or foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before starting with the chapter, I want to mention that I corrected a part of chapter 6 since I did not know how to imply that Christina donated all her fortune for the Southside Hospital-construction. Thanks again to “Dee on Chapter 7” for letting me know.  
> In today's chapter, we will see Christina with another of her meticulous plans, this time in search of recovering her son. A complicated task since Ruby continues to distrust her and will not be the only obstacle.

A week later, near the Freeman house, Ruby sees an old, decomposed car with the hood up that is smoking a lot. Christina comes coughing out of the dense black cloud. A matter that makes the dark-skinned woman laugh, and then she goes on her way, trying not to attract attention. When Ruby arrives at the house's grille, she is reached by the blonde woman who greets her kindly.

\- Nice your car, very modern -. Ruby is sarcastic, looking down on Christina.

\- It is not mine -. Christina only says keeping, quiet looking at Ruby because the casual fabric dress, long sleeves, baggy with a belt that fits the chest, and an accentuated neckline, has left her speechless. - Good to see you.

\- Hey friend! -. Chris comes running in the distance, followed by George. - Let's play! -. The infant arrives next to the two women waving happily with his hand.

\- Now I can't maybe later. By the way, we have not been officially presenting. My name is Christina Braithwhithe -. The woman concludes by stretching her hand towards the infant.

\- Christian Baptiste -. The little boy gives the woman a light squeeze as he smiles broadly.

\- George Freeman, nice to meet you -. Tic's son also greets the blonde with joy.

\- Chris, what a beautiful last name you have -. Christina puts one knee on the ground to be level with the infant.

Ruby is attentive to the conversation, annoying because her son is open and kind to Christina, although it is natural since the infant was educating that way.

\- I bring you a small gift. I hope you like it -. Christina is lively, smiling, and radiant like never before in that white dress with flowers and red bodice. Too bad Ruby is so stubborn in not wanting to notice it.

The child watches as the woman pulls out of a bag that appears to be a rag doll and instinctively sees Ruby, who indicates that he can take the gift. Chris takes the toy thanking Christina and begins to observe it, trying to find the shape of the toy. George is also interested.

\- It is a horse -. George proposes.

\- No, It’s a ...

\- ¡Shoggooooth! -. Chris interrupts Christina, completely excited.

\- Yeeeeeah! Come, let's show it to my pop -. George screams excitedly. He wants to share that discovery with his father.

\- No, it's a cat, I did it -. The blonde is disappointed that she tried so hard to make herself look like a feline.

\- Forget it. You're leaving. Right? -. Ruby is impatient for the blue-eyed to go away.

\- This morning when I arrived at your brother's house, and he told me that you had returned to Chicago, I knew that ... -. Christina stands up, staring at her interlocutor.

\- Don't even think that I didn't come back for you. My kids miss me -. Ruby interrupts the blue-eyed woman, indignant, and refers to the infants of the Child care.

\- I know, I just want to be part of my son's life, that's all. I am already more than clear that ours has no solution.

\- Ours? There never was such a thing. It was just sex ... Ah! and by the way you used me.

Christina breathes heavily, trying not to be rude or teasing. That is not the way if she seeks to get her son back.

\- Maybe the first few times, it was just sex; nonetheless, later, it was different. I don't need to convince you of that. You know that very well. Even that time you seduced me to betray me, we had something else, a real connection.

There it was again that look full of intensity and something like the desire that Ruby likes so much. She listens calmly, analyzing every word of the blonde, agreeing with her in the end; however, no matter how much love she has for her, she cannot lower her guard and let her enter her life as if nothing had happened. She knows Christina, and her insistence on trying to be with Chris is because she is planning something, something dark and sinister.

\- What kind of relationship are you looking for with my son? Just be a little friend who comes to play once a week and then forget about him? -. Ruby asked that question suspiciously.

\- No, I want to be a part of his life in all aspects. Tell him who I am. That I will always be with him and that I began to love him from the first moment I knew of his existence.

\- Very nice but that child needs a lot of attention, clothes, supplies school ...

\- I know. I'll take care of all that and make a space for myself every afternoon to come to see him. I promise. You will get bored of seeing me every day.

If that's for sure -. Ruby comments sarcastically.

Ruby analyzes the situation for a moment, looking at Christina, who is with a calm and expressionless face.

\- Okay, but I'll be watching you, and the first suspicion that you're lying to us or trying to use us for some silly plan of yours… I'll rip your head off.

Christina is stunned by that threat, but immediately an adrenaline rush runs through her body; hence she smiles with her typical wicked gesture, which in Ruby's eyes is fascinating.

\- Go ahead. Play with the children -. Ruby concludes by hearing the laughter of the infants who come back to where they are.

* * *

Christina keeps her word to visit the infant every day in the afternoon after work, a very tiring task, but it is only enough for the blonde to see her son, and she will forget about fatigue.

A month has passed since then, Ruby arrives on the porch with a box full of clean clothes and a plan to keep testing Christina, who plays with the child, so Ruby calls her and places the object near the stairs.

The Freeman house's interior is forbidden for Christina because Letitia does not trust the blonde at all, and no matter what Tic says, Leti will not allow the blue-eyed woman to enter the place where the Book of Names is hidden.

\- You're going to have to learn how to wash, iron, and fold clothes, make a bed, and cook because I'm not going to do it all alone -. Ruby demands Christina, giving her some clothes to fold, and she sits on the stairs to help the blonde.

\- My mistress must know that I already know how to do it; in fact, I have learned what hard work means -. The blonde comments proudly as she sits on the stairs next to Ruby to fold the clothes she has been given.

The singer, in response, rolls her eyes and smiles knowingly.

Inside, Tic and Leti look at the scene shout with laughter. They find it extremely funny that Christina is doing mundane things that, in many cases, people of her color pay to do.

\- Mom, no, you're embarrassing me -. The child approaches with a red face, trying to put his underwear away.

\- Okay, nothing happens, it's my responsibility -. Christina replies, trying to calm the child down.

\- Why? -. The child is thoughtful yet ashamed.

\- It's ... complicated

\- Enough -. Ruby is annoyed that the blonde doesn't dare to reveal their kinship to the child. - Chris, you remember the times you asked why you didn't have a dad like George, well here's why -. The chocolate-skinned woman points to Christina with both open hands.

The little boy looks expectantly at the blonde with his innocent childish gesture, eagerly awaiting an answer.

\- The point is that unlike George, who has Tic, you ... you have me, I'm your mother just like Ruby -. Christina confesses, filled with pride.

\- Wow ... two moms

Chris remains silent without knowing what to say; it is the first time he has heard something like this. Among his acquaintances, everyone has a mom and dad, and he thought that was generational. Like when you are a child and have two grandmothers with the same name, and you believe that all the grandmothers in the world have the same name.

\- I have two moms! -. The little boy concludes proudly, although his gesture immediately changes to a serious one. - Why did you leave us? You didn't love us? -. The child feels the need to know the reason for the absence of the blonde.

\- I was ... lost -. Christina puts the clothes aside and leans next to her son, staring at him. - In a very dark place.

\- And were there monsters? -. Innocent Chris asks, looking worried at Christina.

\- Many, there was ambition, resentment, selfishness, hatred, and anger, but I discovered that there is a more powerful magic that does not appear in any book, that helped me to escape and find my direct way to your mother and you ... -. When Christina finishes saying this, she places her hand on the infant's chest. - My dear son.

Chris, as if he had rubber bands, throws himself into Christina's arms. She gets up when she receives him and carries him with great affection. Ruby is moved by the moment and joins the hug; when she sees that the blonde calls her. A unique and magical scene.

Inside, Leti can't help shedding a few tears; in response, Tic hugs her for a few moments to take her to the kitchen to give Ruby her space.

Neither of the two women knows for sure when it happened; they're just there immersed in the embrace, holding hands, with their foreheads joined and looking at each other intensely with their little offspring in the middle of them, both with complex feelings to the surface. The closeness and contact make a dent in their hearts.

Ruby is the first to react, and when trying to pull away, Christina kisses her on the forehead to finally separate. The singer sighs and presses her lips, containing the desire to replicate the kiss with one on her blonde's lips. For a moment, the blue-eyed woman clings to Ruby's hand, who shudders inside her and feeling that the barrier that separates them from her totters.

If only Christina had said the magic word, but it didn't happen, at least not now. The blue-eyed woman turns away from her completely, lowers her son, and sits on the steps to continue with the task of folding her clothes.

Ruby recomposed, asks her son to go on playing, and when Christina finishes her homework, she will join him.

* * *

Over time, Ruby gives Christina more freedom to take Chris out for walks in the parks or eat at a nearby coffee shop. Other times, Chris convinces the colored woman to go, wait for the blonde outside the sewing workshop, and they bring her food. The change has allowed Ruby to return to her bar shows, just a few weekends where Chris goes to sleep at Christina's apartment.

On one occasion, Ruby and Chris go to the sewing shop for Christina, and the blonde takes them for a car ride to a park in Northside. Upon arrival, Ruby takes her son's hand to lead him to the grass while the blue-eyed woman goes for three ice creams. The mother and the child are sitting talking about anything, when a white man approaches them and verbally assaults Ruby to take her away from the infant. The idiotic believes that the woman stole the child from someone.

\- He's my son -. Ruby defends herself by preventing the man from grabbing Chris, who is scared.

\- Damn trash, where you stole it from? -. The white man reaches to grab the infant's arm by pulling him.

\- Let it go!

Ruby hugs her son to prevent him from being taken from her, causing the child to cry in pain during the struggle. Consequently, the woman of color lets go of Chris and immediately looks at the white man, focusing the face and punch him, causing the idiot to fall to the ground and release Chris.

Christina comes in the distance; when she sees what happened, she stops a few moments in surprise to arrive just in time and get between Ruby and the white man, who has stood up.

\- What happens to him because he wants to take my son?! -. Christina rebukes the man, angry-looking at him with rage.

\- Although she is his nanny, this park is for white people, not for those animals -. The man tries to find a way, to get out of the way of Christina to get to Ruby, who is carrying Chris and has regressed.

\- Animals? I only see one, and it's you, so go away and leave my family alone.

\- What did you say?

\- Back off or face the consequences -. Christina looks at the man in anger and intending to fight him if necessary. - Ruby gets in the car.

For Chris's sake, Ruby walks to the car and leaves Christina, who argues with the white man.

\- I'll sue that woman for hitting me and invading a forbidden zone -. The man threatens out of his mind.

\- Who says it? What law forbids it?

\- This area is ...

\- Everybody! So, calm down and do me the fucking favor of getting away from my family -. Christina looks at the man with a frown, holding his gaze. The woman is lucky that the man is not taller than her and much less stout.

Ruby comes to Christina's side, causing the man to freak out, storming away, and insulting both women. When the man has left, the two go back to the car. As soon as they advance, a stone breaks the rear window, so the blonde accelerates, annoyed.

\- Damn my pay! -. Christina blurts out furiously, hitting the wheel. The replacement of the car's window, which is not yours, will come from the next payment.

\- Do not talk like that in front of the child -. Ruby hugs the infant, who has stopped crying and is clinging tightly to her mother. - I have a plan, and I need your help.

\- You order, who must be killed? -. Christina looks up at Ruby with a wicked smile, which is quite a poem for the dark-skinned woman.

\- Nobody, at least not now -. Ruby replenishes and smiles knowingly.

* * *

Three days later, the park is full of children, most of them from Ruby's small Child care; on the sidewalk, the people are manifest against racial segregation. Among them are Tic, Leti, Montrose, Hippolyta, Sammy, Tree, and four Caucasian couples.

In the park, Ruby plays with the children happy while guarding that no adult approaches with bad intentions; however, she is worried if Christina does not appear, things could be very violent, and the police's arrival alerts her even more.

Christina comes across the street, blocking the way for the patrols that must stop forcefully. As the blonde progresses, she steals everyone's attention since behind her, as if it were the Pied Piper of Hamelin, an entourage of children and adolescents, all white-skinned, follow her. They enter the park to play, leaving everyone perplexed, as Ruby's infants immediately begin to mix with those who come with Christina, causing gossip and the police just watching the protesters expectantly.

\- Where did you steal so many children? -. Ruby asks Christina, who looks like just another little girl.

\- They’re all my friends -. The blonde confesses happily with a huge smile.

\- You promised them something. Right? -. Ruby asks funny, looking greedily at the blue-eyed woman.

The blonde shrugs her shoulders with a mischievous gesture to go, play with her son and the other children. Ruby just laughs and going to take care of the little ones.

The peaceful demonstration has the effect they want, a special decree that prohibits segregation, at least in parks. A small victory celebrated by the people of Southside. Furthermore, many white people start to move out of town, others complain or cause riots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing the part of Ruby and Christina on the porch where they are hugging, the song called Don't let me go from RAIGN came to my mind; I recommend them to listen to it while reading that part. That's all for today, and get ready, the next chapter will be very distressing, but it will be an essential step in the story' development.


	9. Welcome to the Freeman House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puff ... if it's not one thing, it's another, but Christina is always in the middle of the hurricane. In an interview, Abbey Lee spoke about her character and mentioned that Christina is an agent of chaos, and in today's chapter, we will see how that turns against her. Caution, there will be violence and a lot of anguish; for that reason, I added a warning to the story.

One week later, Chris falls ill, so he must visit Southside Hospital. Ruby is uneasy about her son's health; however, she is relieved that Wes is here, supporting her.

Wes is one more boyfriend who joins Ruby's list of relationships, one more who will pass without pain or glory. Unlike previous couples, he struck up a friendship with Chris, is a guitarist, and plays Ruby on some occasions.

In the afternoon, Christina arrives pale with so much concern and immediately approaches with suspicion where Ruby is, who gets up from her seat, reaching the blonde so that she does not arrive next to Wes. For the blonde's gaze, Ruby fears that the blue-eyed woman will make a scene of jealousy.

\- What he does here? -. Christina asks, pissed off at Wes' presence.

\- He is here for me and only for me, he does not come to take advantage of the situation, or with psychopathic proposals to kill someone, so you calm down and sit down, or you go -. Ruby sentence returning to her seat.

Christina takes a deep breath, gets jealous, very jealous, begins to annoy her that Chris talks about Wes all the time. She feels that at any moment, her son is going to change her for that cheerful guitarist.

Wes just knows that Christina is Atticus's cousin and a great friend of Chris, to the point that the child calls her “mom”. Something that for him had no greater relevance until today, that he sees that rebuff. The guitarist questions himself because the blonde seems to be jealous of his presence. Although it will not do any good to ask Ruby since it is one of those topics that he is forbidden to ask, for that reason, he resigns himself to just imagining that he is not to the liking of the blonde.

Wes leaves at night as he has a presentation and says goodbye with a very loving gesture from Ruby, who lets out small naughty laughs.

Christina lets out a mocking laugh since she knows that not even that will be enough to keep Ruby, and it means nothing because he is one more on the list. She knows perfectly well that the singer likes to be pampering, but her eyes betray her, not have that especially shine them that only the blonde has seen.

The guitarist may be very loving and passionate, but he lacks intensity, a bit of wickedness, fire in his eyes that melts Ruby with just one look, a lot of patience, the gift to listen to her, and enough energy and sagacity to please all her desires. From the most ridiculous to the most complicated.

\- I found out that you donated your fortune to build this Hospital -. Ruby comments to the distance since the blonde is sitting three seats away.

\- That money was tainted with slavery and oppression. The only way to remedy it was by doing something good for people -. Christina confesses shortening the distance by leaving one seat between them.

Ruby scoffs because the blonde's words seem a lie to her.

\- I am sorrowful that you do not believe me, but it is the truth. I have learned a lot these years, especially, to earn money with hard work -. Christina speaks visibly affected by Ruby's mistrust. - In fact, I've been saving all this time. I had the absurd idea of buying a house to move in together, although it did not work. I lost my savings paying Marvin and you... well -. The blonde pauses, breathing heavily. - So now it's only for Chris's college. I have changed you believe, it or not.

\- I don't like this new Christina at all with the previous one, I was sure of the atrocities that she was capable of, and now I fear that behind that good little lamb face, there is a hideous snake ready to poison us.

Christina changes her gesture to a severe one, holding Ruby's gaze, who looks at her with the same intensity. The tension is palpable in the environment, and their eyes convey a prodigious torrent of mixed emotions that only confuses both of them. Love or hate, even they don't know. One thing is clear, Christina has cast doubt on Ruby.

That disastrous moment is breaking when the doctor in charge of Chris's health enters the waiting room calling Ruby, who gets up so that the doctor can inform him of her son's situation. From her seat, Christina is attentive to the short-haired woman's gestures when she sees her smile, the blonde feels relieved and goes with Ruby to hear the good news.

Chris is out of danger, he will spend a couple of days in the hospital to recover, and the doctors will do more tests to rule out chronic diseases.

* * *

A week later, Chris's birthday arrives. For the party, Leti has decisively refused to invite Christina, does not want her inside the Freeman house, however, Tic has returned to do his thing, inviting the blonde behind the back of her wife.

At the party, there are already several neighbors, Montrose, Sammy, and Hippolyta. George and Chris are gambling with guests their age in the backyard; while, Tic is inside dancing with Leti. Ruby entertains guests with food and fun talks.

Christina arrives at the party before dark because she has been a whole day searching for a suitable gift for Chris. When the blonde reaches the porch, she stops and sees that the marks, which before prevented her from entering that house, are still there.

\- What's up? Be my guest -. Ji-ah is coming from his work.

\- No, I better go away -. Christina steps back even though the door is open for all the guests. She feels that she will never be welcome in that house.

\- Hey Christina! Come in. -. Atticus approaches the door euphoric. - It's about time. The life of the party is here!

Christina's face of aversion is quite a poem while Ji-ah tries not to laugh, and Leti comes over with a hearty laugh to pull her husband away.

\- What the hell, Tic?! Why did you invite her? I told you I didn't want to see her inside the house -. Leti complains in a low voice.

\- Who cares? -. Tic goes to the entrance. - She's family, do you forget? -. The ex-military man takes the blonde by surprise, putting his arm around her shoulders. - Come on, cousin, your kid is out there playing -. The man drags the woman inside, who looks suspiciously at the mark when crossing it. - What can I offer you? A whiskey, rum, water.

Christina passes by Leti, looking at her, puzzled to see her smiling and welcoming her. For some reason, the blonde has the strange feeling of running away before the guests sharpen hairpins and light torches.

\- Water, please -. Christina barely utters, trying to get rid of Tic's grip.

\- Coming right up a whiskey for my cousin and you Ji-ah?

\- The same, alcoholic water, please -. Ji-ah enjoys Tic's strange behavior and sees his retreat in the direction of where Montrose is serving the drinks. - Play it cool! We are all family here.

\- I doubt it -. Christina looks around her, looking away at Hippolyta, Leti, and Montrose with a disgusted expression.

Ruby comes out of the kitchen with a big smile and approaches to offer food to the newcomers. The singer is very kind and attentive to the blonde, causing Christina to relax, finally a friendly face.

\- Mr. smiles. Where is he? I want to say hello, he is a nice guy -. Christina asks about Wes with a lot of sarcasm, causing Ruby to roll her eyes.

\- Lucky you. He isn’t here -. Ruby responds with a flirtatious smile and walks away from her to continue handing out snacks to the guests.

After a while, everyone seems to forget their quarrels, as Ruby has started singing a fun song that makes everyone dance. Chris dances with the blonde with such joy that it seems his little body is going to break at any moment. Tic dances with Ji-ah and Leti with Montrose, while the children dance as the best they can and jump like little bugs on a bed on a hot summer in Chicago.

Around ten o'clock in the evening, the guests of the neighborhood retire to their homes. Christina is in the backyard, running after George and his son, playing.

Inside the house, Dee sits in the dining room, just back from a long multidimensional journey. She begins to tell those present about her experiences, however, she is interrupted when the laughter of the children come into the house and goes to the hall to congratulate the birthday boy, although she cannot see him as her eyes immediately fall on Christina, who laughs of a bad joke.

Cristina's presence in the house gets on her nerves Dee, who is going to confront her. The blonde instinctively puts her son behind her.

\- You. Damn witch! what’re you doing here? -. The teenager advances with a vengeful gesture

\- Dee calm down. I'm already leaving -. Christina takes a step forward, pushing the son away from her.

\- Not this time, I will not let you escape. Because of you, everything will go to shit!

Ruby and the others enter the hall immediately, watching the scene.

\- What're you doing, Dee? -. Atticus questions Diana in confusion.

\- Tic, this fucking bitch, she has fooled us all. She has magic, and she's going to use it to kill us. I saw it in our future.

\- It's true? Do you have magic? -. Ruby asks angrily.

\- No way -. Christina answers concerned for her safety because she knows what Dee can do. Ruby has told her several heroic and violent anecdotes.

\- Bullshit! I don't buy it! -. Dee approaches the blonde threateningly and sees how Chris has reached the blonde clinging to one of the legs.

Christina looks towards Ruby with a pleading gesture that is refused and then sees Tic with a worried and strange face.

Atticus is immediately shocked to understand what that look means. Those eyes confess that Dee is right because Christina holds magic someway, she got it back. That certainly spells trouble, and that the blonde has been using them for her strange plans.

When Dee sees Christina deny with a gesture again, she is exasperated in a quick movement, she takes the blonde by the neck with her mechanical arm and lifts her to the scream of terror of the children and the shock of the adults.

\- Dee, enough off! Drop her! -. Ruby runs scared to the teenager.

\- No! She will never understand it so, I must erase her before she kills us -. Dee squeezes Christina's throat hard, cutting her breath.

Those present watch carefully what happens without intending to intervene because they believe in Dee and hope that Christina will react using her magic to save herself from the teenager's clutches. Ruby tries to do something; however, she can't do anything without hurting Dee.

The blue-eyed woman tries to fight for her life because she must survive, holds so many things to do, and it seems a nonsense that the young Dee ends her life. It's a pity that she can't use her magic she would blow it and complicates her plans.

\- Dee, enough! -. Hippolyta finally says something since she has been analyzing the situation and seeing that Christina did not use her magic and has stopped moving, she has decided to intervene.

The teenager obeys, leaving Christina to fall to the ground with her throat torn. At that, Ruby runs worriedly towards the blonde with tears in her eyes.

Little Chris goes with his mother, kneeling next to her while crying inconsolably and calling her with much pain in his voice.

Those present, especially Leti and Hippolyta, are shocked by the scene. Christina has told them the truth or, so they believe, although, ironically, they have believed a lie instead of the verity that she has almost always told them. It breaks their hearts to see little Chris crying so bitterly, and Ruby laments and recites a healing spell.

Dee begins to connect the dots since she can't believe indeed Christina doesn't have magic; however, if the blonde holds magic, she would use her invulnerability spell or at least defend herself. Dee notices George against the wall with a gesture full of terror as he looks at her with tears in his eyes. The teenager tries to go to the child, but he runs towards his father, scared of her. The weight of his actions sends Dee running away because she can't believe she made a mistake. It's impossible given that she traveled through her timeline to find out about it so she can prevent her family from future threats. She discovers in the future that Christina will cause chaos and death with the help of the Lodge of the Sons of Adam.

Hippolyta, worried about her daughter, goes after her because she worries that Dee will lose control of all the power she has in her hands: magic, the multiverse machine, and her mechanical hand.

Christina does not react even though the healing spell has healed her throat; she does not move.

Ruby is worried because no matter how much she calls the blonde, she has no answer, a situation that exasperates Ruby and even more so when she sees her son without consolation, who is now in Leti's arms fused in pain.

\- Chris, please wake up -. Ruby cries as she desperately shakes her.

Christina takes a big breath of air, reacting and straightening up violently. She looks around her, seeing those present fearing for her safety, so she gets up right away and runs out of the house just looking at her son.

Ruby smiles in relief, although her concern has not gone away, now at least she knows that she saved Christina's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you have doubts, but as I mentioned before, everything will be resolving at the end of the story. For this chapter, I had united Christina and Ji-ah as a couple; however, after thinking about it a lot and seeing that it would not have any significance, I decided to omit it, although a part of me asked me to deepen a little in the relationship. Anyway, I feel that many would not like see them together as a couple. Thanks for reading and see you in the penultimate chapter.


	10. The final obstacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final obstacle separates Christina from her ultimate goal. Once again, she will have to decide between her frivolous and selfish plans or the people who love her. For the second time, she will have to face Tic. Who will be victorious?

A week passes, the same in which the blonde does not stop seeing her son. Despite the incident with Dee, she agrees to meet Ruby and the infant in the park away from the Freeman House; albeit Ruby insists that her family regrets what happened and apologizes, Christina does not plan to go there soon.

Sunday morning, Christina is at the small table in her apartment knitting a new ragdoll for her son. This time, she tries to make that the gift looks like a dog, but for some reason, the toy again takes on the shape of a Shoggoth inevitably, she begins to get frustrated.

At that moment, the doorbell rings, almost causing a fit of anger to Christina, since in less than an hour, she must get to Northside Park to meet her son, and the gift has not finished yet.

When Christina opens the door, she is shocked to find herself face to face with the tall figure of Atticus, who looks at her angrily. She doesn't need to be a fortune teller to know the reason for her cousin's visit.

\- May I come in? -. The man asks angrily.

Christina stands aside, allowing Atticus to enter the home, and as he comes in, closes the door and supports against the wall.

\- Wow, I didn't think your new residence was so luxurious -. Atticus scoffs, crossing his arms, inspecting Christina, who has gone to sit in a chair in front of the table.

\- Don't make me laugh. Why did you come? -. The blonde asks, putting her things away to knit.

\- You have the guts. Lying to us so blatantly and it's strange because they believed you, when we know you perfectly -. Tic pauses walking next to Christina, who immediately stands up with a defiant gesture.

\- What choice did I have? If my life depended on lying to you. I have never lied to you and yours, and it makes me angry that, for you, a lie is worth more than the truth.

\- Still, you couldn't fool me, and you won't get away with it -. Tic threatens in the face of Christina's mocking look.

\- That's what I wanted, for you to know the truth. Despite having magic, I don't want to harm anyone or use it for oppressive or trivial purposes.

\- I know you plan something. Dee is never wrong, and therefore I have to take away the magic.

\- I promise. I won't do anything wrong -. Christina's expression quickly changes to one of concern, and she even takes a step back, almost tripping over the chair.

\- I must do it to protect our family -. Atticus looks at her angrily and Christina begins to despair.

\- No please, if you want me to go away -. The jut idea of losing her magic again horrifies Christina.

Tic is surprised and disappointed with the blonde's precocious resolution. In response, he goes and opens the door to the apartment, standing right in the middle looking at Christina.

\- Do you promise? You will leave our lives. You will be away from Ruby and Chris forever, or you will live here without your magic. Make up your mind. The door is open -. Tic looks sternly at Christina as she speaks and is concerned to see the anger in the woman.

Christina looks carefully at the door, wishing she could reach it and get away from that place since she cannot imagine living without magic again; however, Tic is in the middle.

\- I believe in you, Christina -. Atticus asserts, stepping aside and turning his back to her.

The blonde is shocked at that revelation but does not allow it to cloud her judgment. Attentive, she wonders what to do for a couple of seconds. With Tic turning his back on her, she can kill him right away and usurp his body for many years, or maybe on the next autumnal equinox again try to reach immortality, knock him down and run away or only murder him. When she is sure that she has made the right choice, Christina walks to the door to the surprise of Atticus, who immediately begins to formulate the binding spell in her head to take away the magic from Christina before she escapes.

Atticus is about to open his mouth when he notices that the blue-eyed woman closes the door and goes to where he is, looking at him with intensity and great determination.

\- I choose my family. Leti, George, you, but especially Ruby and Chris -. Christina is forceful with her words by accompanying them with her typical intensity.

Atticus smiles gratified with the answer and immediately begins to recite the binding spell before the resignation of Christina to live without magic.

* * *

The following weekend Ruby and Wes perform at a music festival in Southside, the couple doing an impressive duet, which has the audience dancing and singing.

Among the crowd are the Freemans, including the children. Chris dances with Ji-ah and George with their parents and Montrose with Hippolyta, while Dee claps their hands to encourage them to move to the beat of "Boogie at Midnight."

From a safe distance, Christina contemplates the Freemans, and she finds it bittersweet since she would adore being with them enjoying such a moment; however, she fears that someone from that family will try to kill her again.

\- Excuse me, madam. Would you like to dance? -. Christina listens to the side of her, so she turns her eyes to that place to find Sammy with a cheerful smile.

Christina greets him courtesy and refuses to dance with him. Sammy, in response, lets her know that the invitation was only to get her attention.

When the song ends, they clap and listen attentively to Ruby's little monologue to introduce the next song. When the song begins, Sammy turns his attention back to Christina.

\- It’s strange to see you among so many people -. Sammy raises his voice, drawing the attention of several people except for Christina.

The blonde looks straight ahead, where Ruby sings with great joy “Sweet Little Angel” to the beat of Wes's guitar notes, which she enjoys euphoric at the moment, something that irritates the blue-eyed woman.

\- Christina! -. Sammy must scream to get the blonde's attention, who seems to be in a trance. - Damn, woman, if you want to be with Ruby so much, what are you doing here? Go for it!

\- It's easier to get to the moon for her to come back with me. Christina barely expresses, turning her eyes to Ruby.

\- I don't know why you throw in the towel, but that's not you. I saw you when you were into shit, and you went to my bar to look for Ruby almost every weekend with big illusion. Rain or shine, you came back, over and over again.

\- Ja -. Christina forces a little laugh. - She is so demanding and stubborn that... -. A long sigh innocently escapes the blue-eyed woman.

\- You love her. I know.

They see their talk interrupted when they notice that Ruby and Wes have finished their presentation, so they applaud.

\- Leti and Tic are worried about what happened on Chris's birthday -. Sammy confesses when the applause stops.

\- It doesn't matter. It serves me right -. Christina barely pays attention to her as she is interested in knowing where Ruby has gone when the singer gets off the stage.

\- Christina should go back. Georgie misses you since you are her second favorite aunt.

\- Just the second place? -. Christina smiles and turns her complete attention to Sammy. - I'm gonna fight my position as the number one -. The blonde speaks between derision and truth. She now has the firm conviction to get Ruby back.

\- Good call! How about you start right now? Chris and Georgie are here.

\- I have a plan. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go.

\- See ya. Finger crossed! -. Sammy is surprised by the determination in Christina's eyes. The only thing that worries him is that the blonde tries to do something crazy.

In the distance, Tic pauses in his effort to reach Christina's side when he sees her disappear into the crowd. The man went looking for her so that she would join them.

Ruby works her way up to Sammy, who is now with Tic. Ruby also looks for Christina, and when she finds out that the blonde has left, Ruby is disappointed because she spent all the time from the stage looking for Christina until she found her, and then Wes wouldn't let her go. By the time Ruby managed to push the guitarist away, it was too late. Christina was gone.

* * *

In the days after, Ruby barely sees Christina as the blonde is very busy and uninterested in seeing the singer. Worse still, Chistina has arranged with Tic to have him take Chris to her apartment. Ruby analyzes the situation and anticipates that the two cousins are up to something. Whatever it is, the singer is also busy with her problems.

A month later, Christina moves into two houses across the street from Freeman House. She wants to be as close to her family as possible; however, that does not mean that she notified someone, so she is very discreet when carrying her only backpack with just three sets of clothes.

The discrete change is a success. Christina sits on the floor while opening a bag to take out a whiskey bottle to celebrate, opens it, and hears a knock on the door. She thinks that is J.J., her advocate, with the house deeds; therefore, she gets up leaning out the window to make sure no one is outside snooping.

Christina opens the door with a big smile on her lips and the open bottle in one of her hands.

\- We will have to share because I have no gla…

\- Share? Are you fucking kidding me? J.J. the glasses. A double drink, please -. Leti takes a glassful from the advocate to hand it to Christina as she makes her way inside the house.

\- Cousin, a bottle is not going to be enough -. Tic also passes inside the house with two chairs, and Tree follows him with another pair. - The good thing is that I brought a bottle with the family beverage.

\- It's my fault, Christina. I didn't notice, and they attach to me, but I brought a table for the party. Guys, give me a hand -. J.J. loses his shame instantly and asks for the support of some neighbors who came out to meet the newcomer.

\- What party?! -. Christina pisses off to see that suddenly appear out of the blue, dozens of people in the street and heading to her house. - Fuck.

\- Welcome. You are going to love living in this neighborhood -. Ji-ah arrives, helping Hippolyta carry a four-seater sofa to take inside the house.

\- Hello, Christina, I found out that you moved, so I have brought you some bottles of Chardonnay to celebrate -. Sammy makes an appearance. - Well played!

\- Welcome -. Montrose is also there with a theatrical, fake smile from ear to ear as he hands the blonde a half-dried plant. He tries to keep them from realizing that they literally dragged him to go there.

Christina takes it without understanding what happens as this has completely gotten out of hand and what awaits her.

In no time, the house is filling with several neighbors, who carry things like food, drinks, chairs, plates, spoons, glasses, even a record player, and the cherry on the cake Ruby with her son and George. The three carry a single seat.

Ruby and the children approach the house with difficulty. When Christina sees the woman in her life, she runs to help them carry the couch into the house. Inside they make their way to place it next to the one that Ji-ah and Hippolyta led. When they finish the task, Ruby frowns, glaring at the Asian woman.

\- Ji-ah, I told you that red color -. Ruby complains to the woman, referring to the armchairs.

\- Really? I understood you, blue

\- Come on, girls! Christina does not care -. Hippolyta remedies by calming the situation and looks at the blonde.

\- Sure thing -. Christina hardly responds as she is unable to understand this situation. In her life, she has been to a party because she always attended the boring meetings that her father organized.

\- End of story. See ya! -. Ji-ah runs to where Tic is to go dance with him because she is lucky that Leti has released him for a moment.

\- Hey guys! Let's see if we find fairies in the backyard -. Hippolyta leads the children by the hand away from Ruby and Christina, who have started their classic staring war.

\- Welcome -. Ruby comments calmly.

\- Thanks, you know... This is strange. Uncomfortable

\- You will have to get used to it. If you behave well, maybe later, you and I will... talk -. Ruby judgments and going to find Tree to dance. In light of Christina's look of incomprehension, who only manages to smile.

As the party goes by, Christina loosens up a bit at least, now, she listens carefully to her neighbors, who tell her about life in the neighborhood.

\- Atticus, can we talk? -. Christina finds the man outside the house alone since he is the novelty of the party dancing with Leti and Ji-ah, who almost fight to dance with him.

\- Of course, cousin -. Tic agrees and puts an arm around the blonde's shoulder while he smiles happily.

\- I want to thank you for helping me buy the house -. For the first time, Christina feels comfortable with Tic's hug.

\- It is the least we could do because you gave us a bigger house -. Tic points out taking a drink from the strange bottle, making funny gestures.

\- To our family. Cheers -. Christina raises the glass from her cocking it with the bottle of Tic.

\- You know, I don't want to be a gossip, but it says out there that Ruby and Wes broke up. Say the rumors that Ruby is very demanding, and the man cannot stand it.

\- Cheers to that -. Christina jokes happily and again, toasting with Tic to finish her drink, accordingly, receives some of the alcohol that her relative brings.

\- Hey guys! Ruby is going to sing, come -. Leti leans out the door and calls the cousins, who immediately separate, to go inside the house.

Inside Ruby has begun to play with a lot of passion "Summertime" by Billie Holiday, something that Christina does not miss since it is quite a show. The gesticulations that Ruby makes, the tone of her voice, her rhythm, her subtle but suggestive movements, and her eyes as bright as two stars in the sky.

\- Hey you! Stop seeing my sister like that. Scoundrel! -. Leti elbows Christina, annoyed with a look of hunger of the "bad" that the blonde throws at Ruby.

The blue-eyed woman smirks and takes her drink in one sip, choking when she feels the burning in her throat, causing Leti and Tic to make fun of her gestures. What's in that drink the uncle George made? No one will ever know.

Late in the daw, the neighbors have already left, only a few remain, who help Montrose out of the house since he has overindulged a bit with alcohol. On the other hand, Tic is plucking up the trash with Leti and the blonde while Ruby arranges the chairs.

When the Freemans are about to leave, Leti stops when she notices that her sister is not following her; therefore, she turns to look for her, seeing that Ruby in no mood to leave and is standing next to Christina.

\- Tic, would you mind carrying Chris home? I'll catch up with them late -. Ruby asks the man with an indecipherable gesture.

Tic carries little Chris, who has fallen asleep, and Leti takes George. Although she does not like, at all, leaving her sister alone with Christina, she knows that it is inevitable, that it has been postponing for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is about to come to an end, and before that happens, I want to thank you for your support and patience. In a few days, I will be publishing the final chapter, which I have written with great affection and as a way out to try to overcome the enormous emotional hole that chapter 10 of the show left me. That's all for today, and we see ourselves in the outcome of this story.


	11. The dawn of an eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long and winding road, the reward is finally here. The pieces ultimately fell into place, the stage is all set for the final chapter, and the protagonists are ready to go out on the scene, so, without further ado, I present the outcome of this story.

When the door of the house closes, Ruby and Christina are silent because everything has already been saying, and their ears are tired of hearing grudges, anger, and complaints; for that reason, they sit on the sofa face to face and allow that their eyes chat. That is an intense and tense dialogue full of so many repressed emotions because their egos, guilt, reproaches, pride, and fears always oppress them every time they speak, and now free, they cloud their minds with dozens of unanswered questions.

Christina takes the first step by bringing her hand closer to Ruby's hand, subtly brushing one of her fingers, which is like touching the surface of a lake, as a wave expands within them, telling them of old secrets that only their souls know.

Ruby sees with pain that subtle contact of her finger joined to Christina's finger and looks up sadly to the point of tears, fixes her eyes on Christina's, internally questioning how she cannot forgive her. Meanwhile, the blue-eyed woman fights against her own feelings, which claim with hatred why was she blindly convinced that she could live without Ruby?

Submerged in their ghosts, they keep looking at each other until some clarity appears and the answer to their questions slowly appears. An impulse, an ethereal desire, the strong palpitate of their hearts in full affront, their souls exposed through their eyes, and an evanescent collapse of their rusty armor gave way to their lips touching. Their lips speak in harmony with such eloquence that no word spoken on earth could have explained it better.

They kiss with so much feeling that their hearts overflowed with joy. Christina subtly frames Ruby's face with her hands, deepening the act as her fingers caressing the skin, and the woman of color explores Christina's torso with her hands.

In a short time, the friction of Ruby's hands and the blonde's body do their thing, driving Christina into a delirious attack for also touring the voluptuous and exquisite figure of the woman of color. As her caresses increase, the blue-eyed woman finds the perfect path to slip her hands under Ruby's skirt while her lover clings tightly to her breasts, squeezing and massaging by on top clothes.

The lilting kiss intensifies as their tongues come into play, which struggles to control themselves to the accelerated rhythm of Christina's frenzied caresses until the dark-skinned woman breaks the impetuous contact to throw her head back, enjoying the sway of sensations that have invaded her whole body. The blonde takes advantage of it to eat her lover's neck with kisses and light bites while she manages to intrude a couple of fingers inside Ruby's vagina. As they can, they are accommodated so that the blonde is lying on the sofa and the one with short hair on top of her, conceding a space between them to allow the thrusting of Christina's fingers.

The heat between them is increasing, and the clothes begin to be an obstacle; for that reason, in a deft movement, Ruby gets rid of her skirt and blouse without breaking contact and barely interrupting Christina for a moment. Wasting no time, the blue-eyed woman returns to her old task with a strong push from her fingers that drive crazy the woman of color.

\- Come on Chris, stronger -. Ruby demands between delusions, panting and staring at the blonde with supernatural desire.

Christina is poison by that blazing pleasure. She, excitedly, manages to change Ruby's position by placing her face down against the sofa seat. Wasting no time, Christina leans her body over Ruby and puts one foot on the floor. Christina eagerly fulfills her lover's wishes, although she is a bit rough with her thrusts.

Ruby gasps hard at the vigorous attentions of Christina, who uses another of her fingers, in favor of pleasing the woman of color.

As the lust increases and the thrusts inside Ruby, the moans and gasps flood the living room and echoing throughout the house, a matter that does nothing but drives the blue-eyed woman crazy who enjoys it like never before.

Christina accompanies Ruby with a deft movement of the hips and hot kisses on the neck near the nape. The eruption point is about to arrive. Ruby can feel a maddening but delicious tingling invading her entire body. In front of Ruby, no control over it, and only when the blonde bites her delicately on her neck, a powerful sensation invades her, pouring an orgasmic festival over her.

Christina turns Ruby straddling her legs to see her plunged into her private nirvana. That is something greatly hypnotic for the blonde who smiles with pleasure.

\- This is like doing magic -. Christina asserts as she caresses Ruby's crotch causing slight tremors and gasps. - So powerful, complete, unique.

\- And?... which of the two magics do you prefer? -. Ruby speaks brokenly in a harsh, sensual voice that takes a toll on Christina's sanity.

\- It is unquestionable, my life -. Christina licks her lips in desire. - I choose an eternity of first times with you.

Ruby smiles, pleased with that answer, straightening up to kiss Christina, who does not renounce to continue caressing the crotch since the woman of color continues with her delirium skin-deep.

After a short but pleasant ecstasy, Ruby immediately asks Christina to stand up to remove the blonde's clothes, stroking and kissing her with great passion as the clothes come down. Christina sits, guessing her lover's next step. Ruby kisses the blue-eyed's abdomen, causing small tremors, and slowly descends without leaving her caresses until her lips touch the vagina, so she devotes herself with a great ambition to tear her beloved from this world.

Christina trembles at the feeling of being invaded by Ruby's tongue, and for more satisfaction, she moves her hips little by little her body begins to set of fire as she looks for where to put her hands and the better place is her lover's hair.

As Ruby ceaselessly explores Christina's vagina, a sweet aroma emanates, followed by a salty but delicious elixir. She barely has time to savor since she is in the process of pulling her beloved out of this earthly world; therefore, she licks and moves her tongue and hand throughout that area, putting more interest in Christina's little button of pleasure. When Ruby hears how the blonde's breathing accelerates, and the moans are louder and shorter, Ruby, helped by her thumb, penetrates her hard. She feels, instantly, as the blue-eyed's body contracts, and she increases her rhythm until she makes Christina shake violently, throwing her head back and hunching her back. Christina lets out a loud sigh from her throat, and an electric but pleasant sensation takes over her, something as powerful as it is ineffable.

Ruby sits on the sofa and goes to look for the blonde's lips, who has barely recovered and goes the distance between them to kiss. A hot kiss, full of anxiety, as well as impetuous and wet from the play of her tongues. Christina searches for more, puts Ruby on the couch, and unexpectedly breaks her contact because a small concern has invaded her.

\- Ruby -. Christina babbles uneasily. – I wanted to tell you I'm awfully sorry. Sincerely...

\- No, Chris. Please, let's not begin -. Ruby interrupts Christina, looking at her thoughtfully.

\- But…

\- We both betrayed each other -. Ruby intervenes again. - We both said and did terrible things, but we have apologized and forgiven… Right?

\- Of course -. Christina answers, convinced.

\- You're right, you and me, we have a connection, and I don't mean little Chris.

\- I know. It’s something special, which attracts us, dazzles us, and takes us to the limit -. Christina concludes by kissing Ruby on her chest.

\- It is not clumsy or stupid like in romance novels. I am convinced that our connection is unique -. Ruby concludes and looks at the blue-eyed woman with a beautiful and indescribable gesture.

Christina outlines a smile from ear to ear, looking at Ruby, who returns behind the blonde's lips. In no time, their bodies are back in action. They deliver in a sincere, passionate, loving, and lustful act.

After a pleasant moment, Christina has gone looking for some sheets in her backpack. One of her places it on Ruby's bare shoulders, and with the other, she covers her nakedness by lying on Ruby's lap and resting her head on the armrest of the sofa.

Ruby peers at Christina, lost in blue eyes as she sings "The Shoop Shoop Song."

\- You know -. Ruby stops singing and lets out a mischievous laugh. - I don't remember why we argued, but I'm glad it's over -. Ruby jokes making Christina laugh.

\- Oh, Yeah! Not a clue -. Christina satirizes, a little disgruntled. - If I had known that you only needed us to fuck to forget everything, I would have done it from the first time I saw you outside your house.

\- Shut up and kiss me, scoundrel -. Ruby blurts out, leaning down to search Christina's lips, who takes the singer's neck. - And it wasn't that we had fuck. I must admit that you worked hard to redeem yourself -. Ruby can barely finish speaking because Christina interrupts her with a desperate and hungry kiss.

* * *

Inevitably, as Leti already knew, Ruby and Chris move in with Christina three days later, although luckily, they're going to live across the street.

With Ruby and Chris at home, Christina feels happy, her meticulous, as well as a long-term redemption and recovery plan, has given the results she wanted, only that it cost her four years of her life, but who cares about that little detail. Better late than never.

One morning Christina wakes up worried because she hears her son cry when she comes into the room, she finds him cornered in a corner. The first thing she does is ask him what happened to him. Between sobs, Chris barely manages to whisper that he has had a terrible nightmare. The blue-eyed woman hugs her son to pick him up and take him to the bed, where she sits on the edge to coo him.

\- It's over. Calm down. Everything is ok. I'm here -. Christina just touched by the fierce way Chris clings to the hug.

Christina closes her eyes for a moment, raises her free hand, and recites words of strange origin, hard to transcribe, but that the blonde knows perfectly. That draws the child's attention, who separates from her mother's breast and look at the hand from which a group of beautiful sapphire butterflies appears, an unparalleled and extraordinary show.

\- Magic? -. Chris asks innocently, enthusiastically.

\- Shshshshshsh... will be our secret -. Christina whispers to the boy, who smiles happily.

As Christina looks at the butterflies, she remembers that in the ruins of Ardham the day William kidnapped Chris, seeing the misty ring, she knew, quickly, that this was the magic that Leti had taken from her. At that moment, she did not give it importance since she wanted to save her son, and just when Christina crossed the ring to free him, she could feel the magic return to her. Sometime later, Tic tried to take the magic out of her, he stopped because it was a test, and Christina passed it with distinction of first degree.

**End…**

**...or maybe not.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank everyone for their support. As you could imagine, this is only the beginning since I have written five more stories based on this universe, three are one-shot, and two are more than one chapter. One history more that will be setting in a modern environment, the latter still lives in my mind, so it will take time to arrive. Without further ado, see you on Ruby and Christina's next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting here, if you liked the chapter, don't forget to give like and comment.  
> If you speak Spanish and are interested in reading this Fanfic in its original language, you can find the link in my Tublr profile (katdumont12).


End file.
